


Savior

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bottom Louis, Bully Zayn, Bullying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets bullied in school for being the only openly gay kid. He takes his almost constant harassment in stride, with the seemingly unwarranted help of his crush and favorite teacher, Mr. Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: GAY SLURS AND BULLYING WITH PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL VIOLENCE. 
> 
> Hello my lovelies! Today is my one year anniversary on AO3, so I'm giving you all this little gift. It'll be posted in two installments. 
> 
> Welcome to the Madhouse!
> 
> Xoxo, Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis didn't do some massive declaration; he didn't stroll down the halls with a rainbow flag as a cape. He was caught. He'd found a boy that he thought felt like he did, but turns out he changed his mind when they were caught by half the football team breathing each other's air to survive behind the gym. Louis was pinned as the gay who couldn't keep his hands to himself, and was punished daily for it.

Only two more years and he'd be out of this pompous sham of a prison establishment. Two more years and he wouldn't have to be afraid of who he was. Only two more years of living and breathing in this sorry excuse for a boarding school, and then- Freedom. Louis' thoughts were interrupted when he was forcibly knocked against the metal wall of lockers. Louis rolled his eyes and crouched down to pick up the book he'd dropped.

"Right where you belong."

Louis closed his eyes and took a long breath before standing back up and facing his foe. "Malik."

"Faggot."

Louis did his best not to cringe at the word. He'd heard it so many times since his big "coming out" last year, but a million times couldn't dull the sharp edge the word cut him with. Zayn must've seen the reaction because he smiled proudly.

"Suck any cocks this morning?"

"Nah, but mine's in need if you want to volunteer," he snipped.

Zayn snarled and shoved him back against the lockers, book falling once again to the floor. It was Maths anyway. Louis hated Maths. "What'd you say, fuck boy?"

"I think he asked if you wanted to suck his dick," a minion of Zayn's chimed in helpfully.

Louis smiled his brightest smile. "Thanks for the clarification, bud. What would you do without them, Zee?"

"Don't call me that. Faggots don't get to call me by my name." Zayn curled a hand in Louis' tee and yanked him forward. "Watch it or you won't be saying anything."

The bell sounded through the halls, thankfully dispersing the small hoard of mongrels and allowing Louis to trudge off to his first class. The day hadn't even started and his shirt was wrinkled. He was lucky he supposed. Usually, by now, he'd have at least one bruise.

Maths was awful. And Louis forgot a pen. But instead of asking for one, knowing the answers he'd get, he just tried his best to remember what the lesson was generally about and wing it when he did his work at home.

Geography was awful. He could barely remember how to get to the grocery store, much less where Nigeria was located on a map. Africa, by the way. Louis got that one wrong on the "I-just-want-to-see-where-your-knowledge-level-is-at" pop quiz.

English, his last class before lunch, was his only reprieve for the long day stuck in hell. He made sure to have a pen this time and sat at his usual seat for every year's English class, second row right in the middle. Front row was way too bold and all his favorite bullies sat in the back, so second row was his throne, so to speak, since the first time he had- The door swung shut softly and Louis' head snapped up at the sound of smart shoes on tile floor.

"Good day, class." A few murmurs of greeting resounded, but Louis didn't hear them. All he could see was Mr. Payne shrugging off his coat and hanging it over the back of his chair behind his bulky, wooden desk. Then he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up one at a time. Louis watched his deft fingers fold the fabric back so everyone could see the dark ink that marked Mr. Payne's forearms.

Tattoos were frowned upon at Westview, but Liam seemed to be the exception to every rule held at this school. Crabby, old teachers. Snobby accents. Pointless lessons. Detached demeanor. Louis had had Mr. Payne every year for six years now, known him for most of his young life, and each year it seemed he came back with more ways to make Louis' heart beat fast.

This year it was the new hairstyle. Shorter than Louis had seen it at the end of last year. Well-quiffed, but still looked soft to the touch. Louis was itching to find out for sure. He clenched his fist on his desk and looked down at the wood, chastising himself for letting his mind wander.

When he tuned back in, Mr. Payne was calling roll. "Miss Theson."

"Here."

"Mr. Tomlinson." Someone kicked the back of Louis' seat, foot wedging between the bottom and back of the chair and right into Louis' back. With his mouth open to answer, he yelped instead. Mr. Payne looked up from his roster and raised a brow at Louis. "Everything alright, Lou?"

"Louis, sir. I'm fine. I'm, uh-I'm here."

Liam afforded him a half smile. "I see that." He looked back down to his roster. "Mr. Winter."

Louis wanted to turn and give the chair-kicker a piece of his mind, but just gripped his pencil hard and started doodling instead. He let the familiar sound of Liam's teaching voice, firm but excited, filter through his being. Louis thought that if Mr. Payne taught Maths, Louis might actually be acing it. As it was, he was handing out a syllabus of the novels they'd be reading and discussing this year and Louis looked over the list.

A bunch of old titles that Louis had seen a million times, when he went home for the summer, in his step dad's library. Classics like: _Macbeth_ and _How to kill a Mockingbird_ were predictably on the list, but about halfway down the list, one title caught his eye. _The Scarlet Letter_. Louis only vaguely knew the premise, but what he did know sounded a lot like his fantasies...and their consequences.

"This year I'm also the academic advisor for Clauder house, so if you're a member, stay after class for a minute." Louis perked up. Clauder house. He lived there. That's his house. Zayn's, too. Which he wasn't made to forget, but still. One more reason to be around Mr. Payne this year.

When the bell signaled the end of class, and most students made their way to lunch, Louis, Zayn, Oliver, and Ed stayed behind. Liam came around his desk and sat on the edge, hands curled around the wood he leaned on. Louis didn't want to drop to his knees in front of him. He didn't.

So he didn't. Instead he closed his notebook and went to stand in front of him like the other boys had. Louis walked all the way to the other end of the line so he didn't have to stand next to Zayn. Oliver slid a couple inches over when he saw him, like he thought gay was a disease and Louis was the host.

Liam tracked the movement idly before clearing his throat. "Since you boys are getting to the last stages of your time here, your future is becoming ever closer." Liam made eye contact with each boy. Louis wished his moment lasted just a bit longer, but it didn't. "I'm here to help you start deciding on what your next step will be after Westview."

"Do we have to be here? I don't need an advisor to tell me I'm taking over my dad's company," Zayn complained.

Liam gave him a sidelong glance, but ignored the interruption. "If you need anything, academic or otherwise, I'm here to help." Louis reveled in those two words. Or otherwise. He knew Liam meant them in a completely professional way, and he berated himself for thinking of Mr. Payne like that.

"Can we go?" Oliver asked and scooted just a tiny bit closer to Ed.

Liam offered him a long-suffering look before sighing and nodding. The other three had their things packed and bolted from the room, already missing lunch. Louis didn't mind taking a few extra moments to pack up.

"So, Lou. How are your other classes?"

Louis steeled himself against the tightening in his throat. "It's Louis," he snapped. "And fine."

When Louis turned back Liam had his coat on and his laptop bag on his shoulder. "I'm glad." He came towards Louis and placed a hand on his shoulder. "As your advisor, I'm here if you need anything."

Louis shrugged the hand off and walked around his desk to get by. "I'm good, thanks." He was out of the classroom before he could think over how rude he just was. It was Louis' new way. He didn't want anyone getting the idea that he fancied Mr. Payne, which he did, and start bullying him, which they did already. So he decided detached and distant were his best bets.

Only, Liam had known Louis since he came to Westview at the ripe old age of ten, and he'd been there when Louis cried because he missed his mum, and when he got his first F, and when he broke his wrists climbing the flag pole on a dare. Louis could see the surprise on Mr. Payne's face at Louis' response, but he blocked it from his brain and ran to grab a sack lunch from the dining hall before heading to his usual spot in the library for lunch.

***

Right after class and before football practice was prime time for Louis' beatings. Zayn cornered him behind the bleachers today, minions on hand and eyes dark. "Have a good first day back, fucktard?"

Louis set his bag down in the ground. "Best yet. It would've been better with you to keep me warm, but hey."

A low rumble came from Zayn's chest just before his fist connected with Louis' chest. Louis went with the hit, finding that it did less damage. He curled in on himself, but Beavis and Butthead straightened him up and held him against the metal supports holding up the rickety stadium seats. Zayn swung and landed a harsh blow to Louis' ribs, pushing the air from his lungs.

"A fucking slut is what you are."

He wasn't. He'd never even had sex, or anything really. That one good snog sesh was the last time he'd gotten any action, excluding the one time he felt up a girl's boob and then washed his hands after. "Only for you, Malik." Louis knew. He knew his mouth was making things worse. But he felt like if he just let them beat him, without a single snarky comment or moment of quick whit and they'd take all his pride. He'd rather go down in a blaze of frivolous banter.

Zayn hit him again for the remark. By the time practice started, Louis was sore and his chin would have a decent bruise to color it. He'd blame it on a fall during practice, if Coach asked. Not that he'd have any reason to trip, considering none of the other players came within five feet of him. Louis was pretty sure the coach only kept him on because he could play a fair portion of the game on his own, and win. He liked when they played teams from out of town. They didn't know him, didn't care about his sexual orientation. They'd check him and foul him all the same.

Only problem was when Louis got back in the locker room. He went to his locker and pulled out a towel and shampoo before heading to the showers with his eyes low. He went to the handicapped stall, his usual, and hung his towel over the tile half-wall before disrobing. Showers were always quick, just in case anyone of the team got any clever prank ideas. He used his shampoo as body wash and rinsed off hurriedly before wrapping himself up in a towel.

He held the front of his towel firmly in his grip as he pattered back to his locker and grabbed his clothes he'd worn to class. He defaulted to the handicapped toilet stall to change and was out of the room as fast as possible. He realized as he walked away that, starting up again, he'd have to change in the shower so no one saw the bruises.

***

A new school year didn't mean much. Same lessons, different words. Same food, different menu. Same bullies, different slander. But the one thing he was glad hadn't changed was the way Mr. Payne's eyes lit up when he talked about books.

They were only reading excerpts from the first novel off the list, thank God, so they were half done with it only a week into lessons. Still, Liam talked about it as if all his students had read the thing cover to cover and wanted to delve into the satirical aspects of each character. Louis wouldn't mind, so long as Liam kept gesturing like he was performing a magic trick.

Class was always hard for Louis. He had to make sure to keep a balance between looking at Mr. Payne, his teacher, and staring at Liam, his crush. He knew if he refused to look at all, he would get called out for not paying attention, but if he gawked, the entire class would know; worse, Liam would know. So, Louis measured his time carefully, looking when he thought Liam wasn't, and "writing notes" for the rest.

Liam released class about ten minutes early because it was pizza day in the dining hall and he was a sympathetic man. Louis was buzzing about getting there before the rush, grabbing a good slice, and hiding away in the library. Those plans halted when his locker door was slammed shut on his hand. Louis cried out and cradled his hand to his chest, his mouth quickly covered by one of the minions. They turned him around and Zayn pushed him back against the lockers. Louis would be bored with the monotony of it all if he wasn't worried about the pain of it all.

"Finally, a little private time."

"Been waiting," Louis taunted when the minions uncovered his mouth.

"I bet you'd love it."

Louis pushed against the boy's chest. "Shove off, asshole."

The sidekicks pushed Louis back against the lockers and one of them pinned Louis' shoulder to the cold metal. Louis felt his heartbeat pick up. He looked between the three of them and then settled on Zayn, who was closing in on him with a sneer.

"Don't pretend like you're not gagging for it. Little faggots like you love when better, stronger men make them take it."

Louis struggled, but the other friend came and pinned him down from the other side. The blue-eyed boy looked down the hall one way and the other, begging for the bell to ring and students to flood the area. Nothing happened.

The bully reached forward and grabbed Louis' dick through his tight jeans. "You'd let me have it, wouldn't you? Bend over like the little slut you are?"

Louis kicked a leg out, nailing Zayn in the shin. He spat on him, the saliva landing on the bigger boy's shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me!"

The raven-haired boy rose back up to full height with a dangerous curl to his lips. "You'll pay for that, fuck boy." Zayn raised a fist back and clenched his fingers tight.

"Let him go, Mr. Malik."

All three bullies jolted at the firm sound of an older man's voice. Louis' eyes snapped to his savior. Mr. Payne came walking down the hall towards them with steady, imposing steps. The two friends released him and Louis ran out from the middle of them to stand next to his teacher. Zayn gave one more narrowed look to Louis before the three of them turned and ran off.

Liam sighed and turned to look down at his student. "Alright, Lou?"

"It's Louis, Mr. Payne," he spat. "And I don't need your help. I can handle Zayn."

Liam crossed his arms over his chest and raised a knowing brow. "I know your name, Mr. Tomlinson. I should after years of dealing with your attitude," Liam returned just as haughtily. "I was asking if you were okay."

"Fine."

"If those boys bother you again, you can come to me."

"And be the boy that narks? No thanks."

Liam put a hand on Louis' shoulder. "It's okay to ask for help, Louis."

Louis shook his hand off. "Yeah, okay." He grabbed up his book bag from the floor and shouldered it before turning to leave. When he stopped and turned back, Liam was already halfway down the hall. "Mr. Payne?" Liam turned back. "Thank-" The shrill bell sounded through the halls, drowning out Louis' gratitude. But Liam smiled all the same before he kept walking, chiding children to slow down in the hall.

***

Stupid. Louis yanked on his hair and opened up the locked notes app on his phone.

**Mr. Payne saved my ass today. Too bad he didn't ruin it while he was at it. I'm pretty sure he thinks I hate him. Which I do...n't. Don't. Fuck! Why does he have to look like that? And be so nice? It's like being the only out and proud kid in school wasn't enough. Here, have a smoking hot fantasy teacher as well. Yeah thanks, God.**

Louis saved the entry and locked his phone before tossing it on his bed. He sank down onto his pillows with a muted groan. The images of Liam walking down the hall, the stern look in his eyes when he'd saved him flooded Louis' sleep-deprived young mind. The hand on his shoulder. The nickname. Fuck, the nickname.

Louis slid his hand under the waistband of his shorts and dragged his fist over his perpetually hard dick. He turned his face and buried a moan in his pillows so he didn't wake his roommate, jacking off to Liam's big, brown eyes, imagining them wet with tears as he swallowed Louis down. He arched into his fist and came with a shudder.

***

Louis had his first advising session two weeks into the year. He sat across the desk from Mr. Payne in his office. Liam had his folder open and papers pulled out. He was dressed in his usual attire for school days: slim trousers, well-fitting button up and his long jacket hung on the back of his chair.

Liam leaned across the desk to set the papers he'd pulled out down in front of Louis, and Louis had to avert his eyes to his lap when he noticed the way his shirt tightened around his bicep. "Here's your marks, and your audit." He sat back in his seat and crossed an ankle over his knee. "You're well on your way to finishing here. And with decent marks." Liam smiled conspiratorially. "Despite that F in civics a couple years back."

Louis pushed his fringe back from his eyes and feigned boredom. Liam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Louis cursed the way all the muscles in his arms and chest shuffled as he did so. "Ace."

Liam pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes before dropping his arms and foot and leaning his elbows on his desk. "Are you okay, Lou?"

"Louis."

"I've always called you Lou. Since you were ten."

Louis hated being reminded that Liam knew him practically in diapers. There was no way he saw him as anything other than a kid. Which was fine. Just. Fine. "I'm not ten anymore."

Liam nodded and laced his fingers together, sitting back and dropping them to his lap. "No you're not. You're...how old now? Fifteen?"

"Almost sixteen," Louis snipped.

Liam just nodded again. "Fifteen."

Louis knew Liam's age. Twenty-eight. He'd started just a year before Louis did, as an aid, and with the younger children. He'd been given a harder curriculum and an older age the longer he taught here, meaning Louis literally grew up with him. "And you're old."

Liam laughed, a bit taken aback at the blunt statement. "Maybe to you. I'm half the average age of the teachers around here." Didn't Louis know it. He was one of the few young ones; attracted all the girls (and Louis), loathed by old Ms. Frink simply because he was a looker.

"Still old," Louis held fast to that thought. Too old for you.

"Yeah, maybe," Liam allowed. "Anyway. Why don't you hit me with any questions or concerns you might have? Anything at all." Louis knew Liam was pressing the Zayn issue. But Louis wouldn't bite.

"Got nothing."

Liam looked disappointed before schooling his features together and sucking his teeth. "Alright, then. This was just a preliminary meeting. When it gets closer to mid-term exams we'll have another session, and you can set up a meeting whenever you need me."

Louis nodded absently. He just wanted to get up and sprint out the door to breathe in some non-Liam-filled air. "Is that all?" Louis started to grab his papers, but Liam slapped a hand down on them.

"Louis."

He hated when Liam said his name like that; like he was exasperated to have to deal with him. It made him feel every bit the child he was. "Yes, Mr. Payne?"

They sat stoic, neither budging, until Liam released the papers and waved him off. "Fine. Go on, Mr. Tomlinson. I believe drama practice awaits."

Louis got out of there as soon as possible. He shoved the papers in his locker and ran off to the theatre. The drama teacher, Mrs. Mastesis, welcomed him after he explained where he'd been and he climbed on stage. These kids weren't his friends, but here, at least, he felt safe. They didn't sneer at him or call him names when he was three feet away. Here, his talent outweighed his predisposition.

This school year they were writing, producing, and designing an original play to be performed at the end of term assembly on the last day, along with two nights of ticketed sales the week before Winter break. Louis was both elated and dreading doing a newly-written play. It meant tons of new ideas and a chance for him to shine, but it also meant that the resident English professor would be called upon to help with editing and proofreading. He and the two other writers had a sit down meeting with Liam to go over the script next week and Louis was meant to plan a one-on-one as head writer not long after that. It's like the universe wanted him to lose.

Currently his two co-writers were slaving over a piece of dialogue about the main character's infatuation with the forbidden fruit boy-next-door, Louis' character, and Louis could only relate. A few others were milling about, preparing the theatre for a new year, but most students wouldn't be attending rehearsals for a couple more weeks, once the play was finished being written.

They spent the next hour and half writing and re-writing that one scene, stuck on how the girl should approach the boy. They wrote it multiple ways and hated it. If that wasn't a metaphor for Louis' situation, then what was?

***

Thinking back on it, taking the short cut between buildings after drama practice was dumb on Louis' part. When Malik and crew cornered him and shoved him against the stone wall, Louis knew he'd fucked up.

"Told you I'd make you pay for kicking me."

Louis lurched to try and run, but a minion wrapped an arm around his chest and snapped him back against the wall, hitting his head against it and making Louis groan in pain. He curled his hands into fists and spouted, "Then I'd love to see the punishment for when I punched you in your fat, ugly nose."

Zayn huffed out a sharp breath and swung his fist into Louis' stomach. "Little twink's got a big mouth." His friends cackled darkly and spread Louis' arms out from his body, holding his wrists to the wall. "Bet I could put it to good use."

Louis should shut up, stop being cheeky. He should scream for help, or placate them and hope they get bored and go away. "Wouldn't give me much to work with, I'm sure," is what he said instead.

The fire in Zayn's eyes grew and Louis knew he'd royally fucked up now. "On his knees."

Louis' eyes went wide. He'd never thought Zayn would do any real harm. "No. No!" The friends pulled him down by his wrists and then planted a hand on each shoulder. "Zayn, please." Louis shied away from the bully, but Zayn grabbed his chin and made him face forward again.

"Not so mouthy anymore, huh? Where's your savior now, fuck boy?" Louis went to actually cry for help, pride be damned, but Zayn quickly shoved two fingers in his mouth. "I'll give you plenty to work with." Zayn had one hand undoing his belt and his eyes on Louis' lips, still around his fingers.

The minions had a firm hold on Louis' wrists so Louis did the first thing he could think of. He bit down hard on the intrusive digits and yanked the two boys forward by their grip on him at the same time. Zayn retracted his fingers and stumbled when one friend knocked into him. Louis pushed the other into the mix and shot off from the ground.

The boys were after him in an instant, but Louis ran, now screaming for help. By now all the kids were gone to their dorms or after school activities for the day, but hopefully a teacher or two was still packing up to leave. He was only a few feet from the end of the alley when he felt a hand tighten on the back of his shirt. He thrashed and screamed, but was pulled to the ground and then a heavy weight was on top of him.

"Don't fight me, Lou."

"Get off!"

"Louis?! Louis!"

"Help!"

Liam came running into the alleyway and pulled the bully off of Louis' smaller body. The three instantly took off, but Liam ignored them in favor of helping Louis stand up. Louis straightened out his clothes and hissed when he felt the sudden rush of pain, now that the adrenaline was gone.

Liam put a hand gently to the fresh skid mark decorating Louis' cheek. "Come on," he put a leading hand between Louis' shoulders. "Let's go back inside and I'll clean you up."

Louis turned away and walked back to get his bag. Liam followed. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Louis pushed past the teacher. "Why does it always have to be you that finds me?"

Liam caught up and walked next to his student. "I don't know, but I'm glad I did. Those boys were really going to hurt you, weren't they?" Louis wanted to snip off some comment to deflect from his personal embarrassment and sudden lack of confidence, but he didn't have the fight in him. He just nodded instead, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Liam let his hand come to Louis' shoulder again and squeezed comfortingly. "They won't get away with it. I'll talk to Headmaster Powers, have them removed."

Louis pushed on Liam's chest feebly and sniffled through his unshed tears. "No. Don't. Everyone will know it was because of me."

Liam guided Louis back inside to his office. Louis slumped into the plush chair behind his desk and swiped at a fallen tear. "So what? No one likes those boys. And you shouldn't have to be afraid to go to school and live on these grounds."

"I'm not afraid," Louis parroted his life-long motto easily.

Liam came back to sit on the edge of his desk next to his chair with a few supplies. "I know you're not. You're the bravest kid I've met, Lou."

"It's Louis."

"I know."

Louis finally looked up into Liam's eyes and sighed. "Thanks for," he waved his hands towards Liam's general form, "whatever."

Liam just chuckled and opened an alcohol wipe. "No problem." He turned the chair with Louis in it so he could reach the swollen cheek. "It doesn't look bad. Just don't want it to get infected." Liam's hands were gentle and Louis couldn't breath with how close their faces were. Liam pulled Louis' chair between his legs and started cleaning the wound more thoroughly. Louis' hands clenched on his lap and he cheated his eyes up to the ceiling.

Liam got to a particularly dirty spot and Louis hissed at the sting. "Sorry, sorry," Liam apologized and brushed Louis' fringe back off his face. Their faces were mere inches apart and Louis could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest. Before he could stop himself he surged forward and pressed his lips quickly to Liam's, only for a moment. But the moment seemed like forty years when Louis pulled back and saw the surprise written on Liam's face. Louis rolled the chair back, mouth open in shock from his own actions, and stood.

"I'm sorry," he fumbled his words. "I don't know-that was bad. I'm sorry," he repeated and grabbed his bag to leave.

"Lou," Liam called his name, and Louis froze, but didn't turn around. He heard footsteps and held his breath as he felt the heat of Liam's body behind him. Then Liam's lips were right next to the bruised scrapes on his cheek and something was slipped into his hand. Louis held the contents up to look at them and saw a gauze bandage and a small packet of antibiotic ointment. "Don't let it get infected. I would hate if that face got scarred."

Louis shivered and let his eyes fall closed as Liam's warm breath fanned over his neck. But then he was cold again and he opened his eyes to see Liam with a hand on the doorknob. He opened the door to his office and stepped aside.

"I'll see you in class, Lou."

Louis gathered his wits and stopped next to Liam at the threshold. "It's Louis." He walked out and heard Liam's soft, "I know," before he exited the building and headed back to his dorm.


	2. Discover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam watched Louis until he disappeared out of sight before closing his office door and letting his head fall with a heavy thump to the wood. What the hell was that? Louis. Little Louis Tomlinson. Well, not so little anymore.

It was no secret around the grounds that Louis fancied the male variety, but he'd always been such a good kid. Decent marks, well-mannered. Until last year that was. When rumors spread about Louis and a boy he pushed himself on, and he started getting bullied, Louis retreated. His smile vanished, his eyes got darker; his attitude went from a delightful cheek to a disdainful annoyance.

Liam tried, maybe too hard, to get the old Louis back. Maybe that was what gave Louis the idea that there was something there that wasn't. Had Liam given him some sort of false hope?

It's not that Louis wasn't attractive. He was. Liam always thought he was a cute kid. Maybe if he was older...Liam shook his head of that idea. But Louis wasn't a kid anymore. He was dealing with things that kids shouldn't have to deal with. He was brave, braver than Liam was when he was bullied in school. Louis had accepted something about himself that took Liam years past his age to accept.

And now, Louis was...all grown up. And kissing apparently. Liam pushed off the door when he realized he was smiling. He tried to rub the tingling sensation from his lips and fell into his office chair. He attempted to wrap his mind around the fact that Louis, his Lou, had kissed him, and then he'd looked so torn up about it.

Maybe Louis hadn't even meant to kiss him; at least, not like that. He can imagine being the only openly gay kid in a school full of bigots had to be hard for his dating life. It was probably just a freak incident. A one time thing. Maybe Louis didn't mean anything by it.

Maybe.

***

The kiss lingered in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore and shut his laptop with a huff. He pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his recents. The phone rang twice before a groggy, sleep-heavy voice answered. "Yello?"

"Drinks tonight?"

"Uh yeah, my shift starts at nine."

Liam glanced down at the clock on his desk. _5:30_. "Thanks, mate." He heard a grunt and then the line went dead. Liam rolled his eyes, knowing that was probably the only wake up call the lad would have and he should be thanking Liam for making sure he was up.

Four hours to kill. Liam leaned back in his chair and rested his head. He'd wiped his lips at least a dozen times since Louis left, but he could still feel the kiss like it was seared into his skin. Then the way Louis' breath caught when he felt Liam close behind him. After thinking about it, Liam was mad. The least the kid could've done was given him some warning. Now Louis probably thought he was a bad kisser. Which, he wasn't. But Louis probably thought so. Liam hit his hand down on his desk in frustration. It didn't even matter what Louis thought. It meant nothing. It was nothing.

Liam pushed away from his desk and made the very adult decision that pre-gaming was a must tonight. He gathered up his things and made his way across campus to where the few in-home faculty houses were lined up, almost like one long house because they were so close. He keyed his way into his and flicked on the lights before dropping his bag on the couch and shrugging off his jacket, hanging it on the rack by the door.

He toed off his shoes and let them fall from his feet next to the couch, then undid the top two buttons of his shirt and he reached into his glass liquor cabinet, pulling out a bourbon and a glass. After he poured a couple fingers, he set the bottle on his coffee table and picked up the remote to the stereo, pressing play on the current mixed tape he'd discovered by a friend of a friend. Not exactly Westview listening standards, but in his own home, he couldn't care less.

He sipped on the amber liquid and felt warmth flood his veins. He bobbed his head to the heavy beat and walked aimlessly around his living room. Once he finished off his first round, he poured another. The air started getting hotter and Liam's mind began to wander.

Had Louis always had such bright eyes? And he was sure Louis bought his trousers a size smaller than school regulations, because they suited him well. Had Louis always been...fit?

Liam laughed out loud at his ridiculous train of thought, the sound a pierce to the silence of his home. He realized his glass was empty again and tried to think if this was his third or fourth refill. Didn't matter either way, tomorrow was Saturday and all he had was a meeting with the other compulsory departments about the progress from the first two weeks of school.

So he filled up again and kicked his legs up on his coffee table. There was probably no use fighting his brain now, not that he needed to. He wasn't thinking anything bad. Was he? Was it bad to notice if a student was fit? Especially if that fit student made a pass at you?

Liam's phone rang, making him jump before pulling it from his pocket. The ID was blurry, but when he answered, the voice was familiar. "Thought we were meeting. It'll get busy soon and I won't be able to sit and talk."

Liam pulled his phone from his ear and the screen lit up with the time. _9:20_. Where had the time gone? Had he really spent four hours thinking about Louis? Liam set his glass down, thought better of it, picked it back up to finish it off, and set it down again before scrubbing a hand over his five o'clock shadow. "I'm so sorry, mate. I'll be there in ten."

The noise cut off and Liam hurried as best he could while calling a cab service. If he drank this much just thinking about Louis, he could only imagine he'd get smashed if he actually tried to talk about him. He didn't want to risk driving home. The cab picked him up a few minutes later and then dropped him in front of a busy nightclub, or midnight lounge, if you asked Harry.

Liam tipped the driver and slid out, still in his work shirt, but he'd changed into jeans and trainers. He approached the security guard and gave him a typical handshake routine before he was allowed entry. The club was busy, but not as packed as he knew it would be in an hour. He made his way through the dance crowd to the less crowed bar area, complete with booths and select food options.

He approached the sturdy wooden bar and knocked on the surface. A head of curls shook as his best mate looked up at the sound. A smile spread across his face and Liam gained one to match. "Leemo. Thought you'd ditched me."

"Never, Haz. Just lost track of time. Plus, you're working. It's not like you're bored."

"Please, I'm not working." Harry scoffed and set down his rag before leaning an elbow on the bar. "Owning a club and working in a club are two very different things."

"Then you won't mind putting in an order of chips and a couple beers, and joining your dear old friend for a drink?"

Harry nodded easily and turned back to the kitchen doors at the end of the bar, shouting out his order and stepping around from behind the bar to join Liam. He led Harry to their usual spot and sank into the seat.

"Oh no." Harry raised a brow. "You look like a man with a problem. Do tell."

Liam wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Harry what happened. Because nothing happened, he reminded himself; it was just a fluke. "Just stress of the new school year."

Harry looked at him like he knew Liam was lying, but opted not to say anything. Their food came and two beers were set on the table. Harry ordered two more to follow and sank back in the seat. "Fine. Don't tell me, but who else are you going to tell?"

Liam hated when Harry made sense, which was all too often. He took a gulp of his brew and chewed on a chip while he decided how to start the conversation. One more sip and he said, "What's the oldest you'd ever date?"

Harry looked confused by the subject, but just frowned in consideration before answering. "Age has never been a big deal to me. Pretty old, I guess."

"And, um, how young is too young?" Liam knew his voice sounded weird. It's not even like he meant the question like that. He wasn't thinking of dating Louis. Dating Louis. He laughed at the proposal. He just didn't know how to ask what he wanted to know.

Is it creepy to think your fifteen year old student is fit, fit enough to kiss a second time?

"Well, as a law-abiding citizen, I'd just go with legal for starters. Old enough to drink is old enough for blowies in my book." Harry smiled wide like he'd just given Liam a good chestnut of advice.

Liam's forehead creased. "But age of consent is sixteen." Louis was almost sixteen. A few more months and he would be.

Harry stopped with the mouth of the bottle an inch from his lips. "Yeah," he started warily, "but that's still a kid. You asked my limit and I think kids are kids."

Kids are kids. There you have it. No matter their forwardness or maturity. Louis was a kid. "Makes sense."

"Why'd you ask? Did you knock some pretty boy up from a one-nighter, and just found out he's only fifteen?"

Liam rolled his eyes at his best friend and landed a light punch to his arm. "That's not how it works, tall one. It's a wonder you're gay at all."

Harry laughed then, loud and sudden. "You, of all people, know I'm gay as it gets. Don't doubt me."

Liam laughed and picked up his second beer when it was placed in front of him. He had his answer. Louis was a child, plain and simple. All kisses, past or future, were to be completely forgotten.

***

The staff meeting was boring, dragging, and Liam couldn't keep his attention on the task at hand. Luckily his brain was barely functioning after last night. If it were at full force, he wasn't sure what he would think about, but he could guess.

He wasn't confused anymore. He knew that it was wrong to think of Louis like that. Harry was very clear in his opinion and Liam was sure it would be shared by the general public. Either way, Louis could be forty-five, he was still Liam's student and that was certainly against some rules.

"Liam?"

Liam's head shot up from where he was scratching idle lines with a pen onto the email they'd printed for all the department heads. "Yes, sir," Liam answered the Headmaster, Milton Powers.

"Stay out a little late last night?" Head of Sciences, Clark Foster, sneered.

Liam internally rolled his eyes. Yes, Foster. Liam was young enough to go out and get drunk and be alive the next day. Barely, but still. "Not too late," he lied.

Foster gave him a purse of his lips before Headmaster Powers continued. "I've heard you're working with the kids on this year's play. How's that going?"

Liam shrugged. He hadn't exactly signed up to help the kids with the original script, it was more like an assumed responsibility. Plus he hadn't even had his first meeting with them yet, and didn't know anything about what it was about. Only that Louis was in on it, and now that only added to his current unsteadiness.

"We haven't met yet. The students that are writing for the play are meant to meet with me later this week, I think."

"That's very kind of you to help them."

Liam knew, without looking, a flirty battering of eyelashes accompanied that voice. "Thank you, Penny, but I haven't done anything yet." If Liam were into women, he wouldn't be into this one. She was the History and Geography Head, nearly fifty and, Liam realized like a punch to his gut, he preferred them a bit younger. She wore too much eye makeup and always had an opinion, generally unwarranted.

"Still, these kids look up to you and you're an excellent role model," he felt her lean a bit closer, "being so much closer to their age and all."

Liam tried for a smile, but he was almost sure it came out a grimace. "Right, thanks."

"Moving on," Powers announced, and Liam couldn't agree with the man more.

***

It was Tuesday. Last class before lunch, and Liam realized he hadn't seen Louis since last Friday. He'd be seeing him for the first time since the kiss. Liam piddled around in his office, too nervous to sit in his classroom and watch the students filter in one by one until finally the one he would be waiting for entered. No, he'd be the last to arrive and the class would be full. He'd barely notice one student in the crowd and he'd start the lesson immediately.

He forced himself to send an email or two for work related things before calmly grabbing his things and heading down the hall to his classroom. The door was propped open and he glided through, determined to keep his eyes on the board instead of the kids. He dropped his bag in his chair and picked up a dry erase marker.

"New book starting today, as noted in your syllabus. I hope all of you brought your A-game." Liam wrote the title _Macbeth_ on the board before starting a list of themes they'd be discussing right under it. He wrote _Tragedy_ in big letters off to the right and finally dropped the capped marker back to the tray and turned around.

His eyes did a scan of the students, most scurrying to copy down what he'd written. Second row, middle chair...empty. Louis was absent. A flash of anger flared in Liam's mind. If he had to come back to class and face this then so did Louis. He was the one that kissed Liam.

With a grim set to his mouth, Liam sat at his desk and grabbed the well-worn book from his bag. "We'll take turns. I'll read the first few pages, then I'll call on someone to read next. I won't make you, so if you'd prefer not to, just call out someone else name. But up to five extra points will be awarded to each of you for today, depending on how often you read."

Liam flicked past the title page and acknowledgments and opened his mouth to read when someone came crashing into the classroom, out of breath. He looked up to see a slightly sweaty, flushed Louis standing in front of his desk. His eyes absolutely didn't do a once over of the boys caramel skin and wrinkled shirt.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Payne," Louis panted for air. "I was with Mrs. Mastesis. Here's my, um-" He went to hand Liam his pass, but just dropped it on the desk instead and retracted his hand. Liam picked the note up from the desk and looked it over, seeing Lisa's signature down at the bottom.

"Take a seat, Mr. Tomlinson," Liam ordered without looking at him. Was his breathing faster than it was a second ago? Louis squeezed through the front row and sat in his usual spot. Liam clenched his jaw and felt his hand crumple up the small paper. He had to control whatever he was feeling right now. More anger? Relief? Confusion? Something even more dangerous? "Retrieve _Macbeth_ from your bag, Mr. Tomlinson. You'll be the first to read after me."

He didn't look up for confirmation. He didn't look up when he finished reading. He didn't look up until he heard Louis' voice, speaking the narrative like he was always meant to, an easy lilt to his voice that had Liam's eyes flicking over the swoop of brunet hair. When Louis finished, he set the book down and looked up, eyes locking with Liam's. He swore he saw something like desire shadowed in those ocean blues, but it was gone before Liam could blink and Louis had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've read a bit. Someone else can read now."

Liam nodded dumbly and Louis gave him a confused moment of eye contact before pointing out a girl that would probably read half the book if Liam let her. Louis' head dipped back to his book, but Liam was stuck now. Couldn't stop looking. It was like Louis was a completely different person than he was last week. His cheekbones were no longer round and pudgy. They were sharp and elegant. His eyes were lined with a feathering of lashes that swept across his cheeks when he blinked. His lips were more pink. Liam swore they weren't that color last week.

Louis shifted in his seat, crossed a foot over his knee, and Liam tracked the movement. His school trousers bunched up at his thigh and stretched taut. His thighs were thicker than most kids his age. Liam nearly gasped when he felt an involuntary twitch in his pants. He quickly dropped his eyes to his book and rubbed at his temple. This was wrong. Where was his control?

He glanced up one more time, because he's selfish and loves trouble apparently, and Louis was looking back. When their eyes met this time, the desire didn't leave Louis' eyes. His small, pink tongue flicked out and licked over his thin bottom lip. Liam eyes followed the movement with zero caution. Louis brought his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Liam leaned forward in his seat subconsciously and licked over his own lips. He saw Louis' eyes go wide and suddenly remembered where he was and what he was doing.

Liam pushed back from his seat and stood, making enough noise to have the kids look up at him in confusion and the female student stop reading. "Um." Liam tried not to look at Louis, but it's like the boy took up the entire room. He could see the smirk on Louis' lips and wanted to kiss it from his face.

Liam turned towards the board to catch his breath. He'd just admitted he wanted to kiss Louis again. He shakily picked up a marker and said, "Let's," before clearing his throat and trying again. "Foreshadowing. Let's foreshadow some things based on what we've read so far."

For the rest of the class, Liam spent as much time as possible facing the board, throwing questions over his shoulder. The bell rang and Liam took extra time to clean the board while the kids filed out behind him. When he heard it was quiet, he sighed and turned around, only to find Louis sitting in his seat, things still laid out and looking at Liam.

"Lou," Liam said with surprise, before realizing he maybe shouldn't be calling his student, a student he recently developed...feelings?...for, by his fond nickname. "Mr. Tomlinson."

"Mr. Payne." Louis said his name like he knew he was in trouble.

Liam glanced at the door, the still open door, then back at Louis. He walked over and shut it with a small click, the sound a blaring siren in the silent classroom. "Mr. Tomlinson-"

"You can call me Lou. If you want..."

Liam came back and leaned on his side of his desk, releasing a long-suffering breath. "Don't, Louis."

"I'm sorry." Louis stood up and came before Liam on the other side of the desk. "For what I did the other day. It was stupid."

"Yes, it was." Liam still wasn't looking up.

"I know you're not like-not into me...like that." Liam could only hum noncommittally at that. "I'm younger than you. I get that."

"You are."

Louis huffed and Liam heard his footsteps before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Payne, I won't tell anyone what I did. And I'm not offended that you don't think I'm fit."

"I do," Liam admitted, voice a bit rougher than it was a few minutes ago.

"What?"

Liam finally stood up and faced Louis, looming over his smaller body. "I think you're extremely fit. I had no idea you were-" Liam licked his lips and brushed Louis hair out of his eyes. "I like being able to see your eyes."

Louis' mouth opened, then closed, then opened again before curling a fist in Liam's button up and pulling him into a rough kiss. His other arm came around the back of Liam's neck and he moaned into his mouth. Liam couldn't move, couldn't make his mind work to do anything. The same memory of anger flashed back into Liam's mind, that Louis probably thinks he can't kiss since he didn't give him a chance before. He had a chance now.

Liam growled against Louis' lips and picked him up under his plump thighs to wrap them around his waist. Louis gave a surprised squeak, but kept kissing Liam like a seven nation army couldn't pull him off. Liam opened Louis' mouth and swiped his tongue teasingly along the seam of his lips.

Louis moaned and rocked his hips against Liam, pointing out his obvious arousal. Liam broke the kiss and set Louis down on his desk, standing between his legs and fixing his hair. He gulped up lungfuls of air before he said, "We can't-"

"I'm not a kid," Louis argued before he could finish.

Liam's face went soft and he ran a thumb across Louis' cheek. "I was going to say we can't do this here."

Louis bit down on a smile and turned to kiss Liam's palm. "I have free period after lunch."

Liam shook his head. "I can't be seen leaving with you in broad daylight."

"So when?"

Liam tilted his head in thought. "After the meeting with all the writers this week, you have to schedule a one-on-one with me right?"

Louis lips tilted into a knowing smile. "I'm sure I won't be free until it's dark. I'm very busy with...school things."

"Don't tell anyone, but if someone asks just say you've made an appointment."

Louis pouted and Liam just wanted to snatch the pink bottom lip between his teeth. "But the group meeting isn't until Thursday, so I won't be able to meet with you until Friday."

"Three days," Liam reassured. "I'm sure you can make it." Liam bopped another quick kiss on Louis' lips before taking himself away from the temptation. Louis reached for him, but Liam just pulled his jacket off the back of his chair and shrugged it on.

"I love that coat," Louis purred. "Fits you. And your arms..."

Louis trailed off, eyes locked on where Liam was buttoning his coat closed. Liam felt a smug pride fill his chest. Louis thought he looked good. He probably shouldn't be so affected by the opinion of this boy, but if Louis liked the jacket, then Liam was sure he'd wear it again.

He laid his large hands on Louis' thighs. "I like these. I'm sure Headmaster Powers has given you citations for them. They're tight."

"Why have the ass I have if I'm not going to flaunt it?"

Liam covered Louis' mouth with a hand and smirked. "Let's not talk about your ass right now."

"Why not?" Louis asked, the words muffled by Liam's palm.

"Because," Liam finished buttoning his coat and adjusted it, "unlike you, I don't have a free period next. I don't want to be teaching kids while thinking about..."

"My ass?"

"Yeah." Liam gave Louis' hip a smack for the sass, making Louis yelp softly and then laugh. His hand didn't leave Louis' hip, holding it firmly instead. "Hey, have Malik and his friends bothered you since..."

Louis diverted his eyes to somewhere behind Liam's shoulder. "Just from a distance. I think you scared them a bit for now."

"What did they-I mean." Liam scrubbed a hand over his cheek and let his thumb trace circles on Louis' waistband. "Did they do anything to you? Hurt you? Anything else?"

Louis lowered his head and Liam heard the shaky inhale. "No."

"You can tell me, Lou. Even before..." Liam slid his hand up to the dip of Louis' waist. "I'm always here to listen."

"They didn't. He almost-" Louis shook his head, "but you came."

Liam's hand tightened almost painfully on Louis' side. "But he didn't?"

"No," Louis reiterated. "I promise."

Liam let his forehead fall to Louis', who squeezed his fingers in Liam's coat. "I've always been protective of you. My favorite student."

"I've always had a crush on you. My favorite teacher."

Liam chuckled and pressed a kiss on Louis' cheek. "You're missing lunch."

"You could give me something to eat."

Liam groaned and backed up again. "Enough of that. God, have you always been so-what am I saying, of course you have. You're a menace." He pulled Louis to stand and retucked his shirt so he wouldn't get a citation before giving him a pat on the bum and pointing to his still sprawled out school supplies. "Go. Eat. I'll see you on Thursday in class and then after lessons for the meeting."

Louis nearly skipped over to his desk and shoved his things in his bag. Liam came around to sit on the edge of his desk and just watch him. He might've given some extra attention to when Louis bent over to pick up his "dropped" pencil. How had he never noticed the glory of Louis' bum? It was easily one of the best he'd ever seen, and the boy was only-never mind.

Once Louis shouldered his bag, he came back and wrapped his tan arms around Liam's waist before leaning up and whispering against his lips. "Would it be too forward of me to let you know that I'll wank to you tonight? Like I do almost every night."

Liam closed his eyes purposefully and took a long breath, letting it out slowly. "Menace." He turned Louis around and walked him, pressed against his back, to the door. "Go eat." One more kiss on the soft curve behind his ear and Liam opened the classroom door, stepping a few feet away. Louis sent one more teasing glance towards Liam over his shoulder before he turned a corner and was gone. Liam shut his door again and fell back against it. It was becoming a pattern. Liam roughed one hand over his face and the other over his semi. Louis Tomlinson would surely be the end of Liam Payne.


	3. Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

If class on Thursday was hard to endure, with the desire to jump across Liam's desk and straddle his wide lap, then the meeting after school was hell. He, and the two other writers, met Liam in his office and Louis commandeered the spot next to Liam on the love seat while the others took the two chairs. Liam scooted to the end of the couch and crossed his leg over his body, away from Louis.

Louis, on the other hand, had stripped off his blazer, necktie, and shoes before turning completely towards Liam and propping his feet up on the couch, knees bent and spread lazily as he leaned back on the arm of the couch. He balanced his draft script on his lap while he looked over the top of it at Liam whenever he could.

"Why don't you guys show me what you have," Liam suggested, but kept his eyes on the other two.

"Louis has the master copy," Kaylin informed him.

Liam nodded and put a hand out to Louis, who placed the script in it, making sure their fingers grazed on the way. Liam took the stack of papers and started reading. Louis, Kaylin, and Josh waited while Liam flipped page after page. Louis tried his best not to get caught up in the crinkle between Liam's eyebrows as he concentrated, or the way his tongue poked out from between his lips when he stopped to make a note.

Finally, when he'd finished his first scan of the words, he looked up and smiled. "Generally, I like it. I have some questions, and many grammatical corrections." Liam looked over at Louis and smiled. "I'm sure many of them are yours, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis flushed pink and twiddled his thumbs in his lap. "But overall, a good idea and very well written."

"You really like it?" Louis asked, honestly worried about Liam's opinion.

"I really like it," Liam assured and sent Louis a comforting look.

"You don't think it's far fetched? I mean, this girl probably has no chance with the boy, and for sure, no future. You still think she should start something?"

To the others, Louis' question was in reference to the serious dilemma between the characters, but he hoped Liam was sharper than that, hoped he understood what Louis had been obsessing over for two straight days now.

"I think," Liam finally turned his body towards Louis, his arm thrown over the back of the couch, "just because it didn't work out doesn't mean she shouldn't have tried. Not all hard relationships are doomed."

Louis swallowed down the thick lump in his throat. His chin fell to his chest and he answered while he fiddled with the thread of his trousers. "I thought so, too."

***

Friday went by faster than Louis would've thought, and all too soon it was six o'clock and Louis had dawdled around the theatre after practice until he couldn't wait anymore. He made his way from the theatre to the core subjects building just thirty seconds away. Liam's office was all the way on the other side, in the English wing.

His knock on the door was received with a soft, "Come in." Louis entered and was greeted with Liam's soft smile. The teacher closed his laptop and stood up. "Shut the door."

Louis' pulse quickened as he clicked the thick, wooden office door shut behind him. Liam's office was larger than most, a perk of being the Headmaster's favorite department head, and the only set of windows faced the track and field complex, which was never occupied at night. Louis dropped his bag off his shoulder at the door and closed the few steps between them before Liam wrapped arms tight around Louis' waist and picked him up for a kiss. Louis slung an arm around his neck and pushed his other hand into Liam's hair.

Louis refused to be the first to pull back, breathing be damned, so when Liam broke the kiss and sucked in air on a chuckle, Louis smiled triumphantly. "This was the longest week of my life."

Liam let Louis down, but kept one arm tucked around his back as the other came up to cup his cheek. "It's over now. You're finally here. We have a couple hours at least."

The news was heaven to Louis' ears. "Any ideas?"

Liam smirked and slid his hand down to grip the swell of Louis' ass. "A few." Louis knew when Liam felt the distinct twitch of his growing erection through his trousers. "So easy. I miss being fifteen."

"No, you don't. I'm pretty sure if you squeeze my ass one more time I'll actually come in my pants."

Liam laughed, but seemed to believe the honest truth of his statement. The teacher moved his hands up to a more suitable position on Louis' back as he led them to the couch in his office. The room was fading fast as the sun descended past the rooftops of the other buildings, so Liam leaned over and switched on the lamp before sitting next to Louis on the sofa.

Louis didn't hesitate to straddle Liam and press his lips to Liam's neck. "I've wanted this for so long," Louis admitted. Liam's hands were all over, seemingly covering every inch of Louis' body. It was overwhelming, making Louis' skin feel like it was on fire, but he didn't want to stop in case Liam thought he was immature and called the whole thing off.

Louis hid his face in Liam's neck and moaned when Liam's hand untucked his school shirt and slid under his waistband. His breathing was heavy, barely controlled, and when Liam's fingertips brushed the edge of Louis' crack, he flinched and a small uncomfortable gasp left his lips.

"Hey," Liam whispered and pulled Louis up to look at him. "Have you..."

Louis tucked his lips between his teeth and could barely keep eye contact when he shook his head. "It's okay, though," he added quickly. "We can."

Liam placed a hand on either side of Louis' face and kissed him so gently, Louis thought he might float away. "We're not. Not tonight."

Louis whined and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "But I'm horny, and I want you."

Liam smiled as a laugh filtered through his teeth. "The horny thing, I can help with." He trickled his fingers down Louis' neck and played them over the buttons of Louis' shirt. "Tell me what you have done."

Louis twined his fingers with Liam's and started undoing the buttons of his school shirt. "I've done a few things."

Liam sighed and stilled their hands, waiting until Louis looked up at him. "If you want me to take this seriously, I need you to be mature and honest with me."

Louis nibbled on his lip and nodded. "Besides the stuff I do when I'm alone," Liam groaned softly, "I mean, you know I've kissed a bloke. The whole school knows that. My first kiss actually." Liam smiled sadly and brushed Louis' hair off his face. "But I got a hand job from a lad last year while I was on holiday with my parents. After what happened at school, I felt...it wasn't what I expected really." Liam nodded understandingly. "And...that's it. Boarding school isn't exactly the pinnacle of sexual exploration."

Liam continued undoing Louis' buttons as he said, "Is it awful that I'm relieved you haven't done more? I don't like that other people may have touched you. Whoever the boy was that you kissed," Liam leaned forward and placed his lips against Louis' cheek to whisper, "I want to end him. He took something as precious as your first kiss and didn't deserve it."

Louis shook his head. "I don't want to talk about him."

Liam kissed his cheek. "Okay, then how about I do something about your very persistent problem?" Liam's hand fell to rub teasingly along the hard line of Louis' length through his trousers. Louis moaned and let his head fall to Liam's shoulder. "I think, for tonight, I'll just tug you off; I'm not sure you'd last long enough for anything else." Louis blushed, but nodded, knowing he was right. "But I can't wait to show you so many things, Lou."

"Mr. Payne, please," Louis begged.

Liam growled lowly and Louis felt his slit leak another bead of precome. "I'll never be able to hear you say that in class again without thinking about this."

Louis smirked, proud. "You'll never be able to have meetings in here without knowing you made me come on this couch, right here."

Liam gripped Louis' hip and pulled him down to rock against his ass. Louis could feel the intimidating bulge between his cheeks and shuddered. "You're so big, I can tell."

"You don't have to worry about that tonight, baby."

"Worry?" Louis scoffed. "I'm not worried. My ass was made for cock. I'm excited."

Liam rolled his eyes, but surged forward and bit down on the soft, golden skin of Louis' neck. "Let me touch you, Lou."

Louis nodded so hard his vision rolled as his hands nearly tore open his button and zipper. Liam laid his larger palms over Louis and took over, pushing the material off Louis' hips enough to pull his cock out. It fit easily in Liam's hand, but Liam hummed. "You're a good size for your age."

"Yeah?"

"Pretty, too. Flushed pink and a nice, round head." Liam emphasized the compliment by rubbing his thumb across Louis' slit before pulling back his foreskin. Louis gasped and squeezed Liam's shoulder under his palm.

"Don't do that unless you want me to come."

"I do want you to come."

"I mean now, like now, right now."

Liam chuckled and curled an arm around Louis' curvy waist to press their bodies together, hand caught tight between them, fist jerking Louis closer with each stroke. Louis wrapped both arms around Liam's shoulders, feeling the wide expanse of his back and body. He'd always felt small in comparison to the older man, but right now, curled up against him, he felt overtaken by him.

Louis' fingers curled into Liam's hair while he breathed hotly in his ear. Liam twisted his wrist and Louis keened from the friction, moaning louder than he probably should. Liam shushed him easily and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Louis' back as his working hand kept a speedy pace.

Louis' body was tightening in anticipation, his thighs squeezing Liam's between them, his hands clenched in Liam's hair and shirt. "Liam." Louis tasted the name on his tongue. He'd never really used Mr. Payne's first name, especially when his voice sounded this wrecked. "Liam, I'm-oh God-" Louis pressed his mouth to the fabric on Liam's shoulder and gasped out a shaky, "Mr. Payne," as he came over Liam's hand and stained Liam's shirt.

Liam pulled him through it until the last bits of white dribbled down the course of Louis' length. Louis slumped back, swaying on Liam's lap with heavy eyes. Liam brought his hand up and sucked each finger clean, causing Louis' mouth to fall open and him to stare, wide-eyed. "Shit," he breathed. "The other bloke didn't do that. How do I taste?"

Liam licked a bit that smeared across his lip and answered, "Really good. They feed you well here." Louis looked from Liam's lips to his dirty hand and back. Liam smirked. "Louis, would you like to taste your own spunk?"

Louis wrinkled his nose at the question, but then swallowed hard and nodded. Liam teased his ring finger against the seam of Louis' bitten-pink lips. Louis swallowed one more time before opening up and taking the finger in his mouth. He sucked on the digit and watched as Liam's eyes glazed over and his mouth twitched. Liam was getting off on this, Louis realized. With the new realization, Louis lowered down Liam's finger, sucking the whole thing in his mouth, before pulling back up and doing it again, slowly, teasingly.

Liam groaned and pulled his hand away. "Jesus Christ, Lou," he lamented. Louis wiggled happily, smug grin on his face, and Liam moaned and stilled Louis with hands on his hips. Well, that just wouldn't do. Louis squirmed harder, making sure to push down on Liam's obvious erection. "Lou," Liam pleaded. "Calm down."

"Why? 'S fun."

Liam let his head fall back on the couch and sighed while Louis kept circling his hips. "You already ruined my shirt; I'd like to save my trousers."

"Then take it out. Let me see it."

Liam shook his head. "Not tonight."

Louis huffed and rocked harder, feeling Liam pulse hot under him. "I'm not worried about it. Come on, Mr. Payne. You saw mine. It's only fair."

Liam lifted his head up and held an unwavering gaze with Louis for a minute before shifting so Louis was sitting on the edge of his lap and he could get to his own zipper. Louis looked down at his lap excitedly and gripped Liam's thighs harder as Liam undid his trousers and pushed his bottoms off his hips. Louis tried to keep his shock under wraps, but he'd never seen another man before, not hard at least, and definitely not a grown man like Liam.

Mr. Payne brushed Louis' hair away again as he wrapped a hand around himself. Louis instantly shooed his hand away and wrapped his small, delicate fingers around him instead. Liam huffed a breath and laid his hands back on Louis' hips. "You don't have to."

"Are you kidding? What I really want is to suck you off, but I'm pretty sure I'm not ready for that."

Liam moaned quietly and rubbed his hand up and down Louis' side. "Want me to help?"

Louis brought his hand up to Liam's tip slowly. "Just tell me if I'm doing it right. And that twist thing you did?" Louis moaned at the memory.

Liam covered Louis' smaller hand with his and moved it up and down his length, swiping Louis' hand over his head to collect the precome weeping from his slit and making the glide smoother. Louis worried his lips between his teeth as Liam led his hand, twisting his fist just under his head each time. Louis watched with rapt attention, hoping to pick up every detail so he could not only do this on his own next time, but also so he could do this to Liam without his help.

Liam was pushing into their joined hands, rolling his hips in small circles. Louis used his free hand to push Liam's away and kept the rhythm on his own, twisting just like Liam did a few seconds ago. When more precome slipped out he wiped his thumb across Liam's tip and smeared it down his length. Liam moaned and his mouth fell open lazily.

"Keep going, baby. Just like that." Louis couldn't look away, except to glance up and see the heavy way Liam's eyelids dropped, or the way he licked his lips over and over. "Faster, Lou."

Louis obeyed and moved his hand faster, losing a little rhythm, but tightening his fist instead. Precome was leaking steadily from Liam's cock now, and Louis couldn't help it, he bent over and flicked his tongue through the glob just about to slide down. Liam groaned loudly and pushed Louis' shirt aside with one hand before slipping his hand under and thumbing over Louis' nipple. His hand found a bruise left from Zayn's last torment and he stroked over it lovingly.

Liam's thoughts were brought back when Louis released a quiet half whine as he swallowed the white substance. "It's not bad, better than mine." Louis smacked his lips with the taste. "Sweeter, I think."

"Fucking hell, Lou." Liam arched off the couch and fucked Louis' fist harder for a couple seconds, muscle straining and head thrown back, before shooting into his fist and onto his own shirt with a choked off moan. Louis pulled it out of him like he would for himself when he's alone and dropped Liam's stiff prick back to his stomach, tickling his knuckles against it instead.

Liam melted back to the couch, loose and languid, and slid his hands rhythmically over Louis' body while he caught his breath. Louis preened under the attention, and soaked up the satisfaction of making this hot, older man come like that. Louis watched his chest rise and fall while he tucked two fingers in his mouth and sucked off Liam's release. When Liam opened his eyes he quickly shut them again with a groan.

"Jesus, Lou."

Louis popped them out of his mouth and smiled. "What? I really like it."

Liam threw an arm over his face and flattened a hand against Louis' chest. "You would be a cum slut, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe it's just your cum I like." Louis sucked a third finger clean while Liam collected himself enough to sit up and tuck his softening prick back in his pants, trousers still open. Louis slid off his lap and onto the couch before laying back on the arm and dropping his legs across Liam's lap, not bothering to pull his pants back up. Liam cast his glance sideways, did a once over of Louis' body, and looked up to the ceiling.

"I won't make it out of this alive." Liam chuckled, and Louis knew it was a joke, but his laugh sounded fake even to his own ears. Liam slid a hand up his leg and asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

Louis fiddled with his thumbs, picking at his nails so he didn't have to look up at Liam. "About, um-about what you said, yesterday, I mean. Was it dumb for the girl to try even though the relationship was doomed to fail?"

Liam took a long sigh and pulled Louis back to him by his delicate ankle, curling the boy into his lap and kissing his hair. "We're not doomed to fail. We just have to take this one day at a time."

Louis pushed on Liam's chest so he could sit up and looked Liam in the eye. "I want you to know I'm not an impressionable, young child. This is my decision as much as it is yours."

Liam combed his fingers through Louis' hair, pushing it off his face. "I know that. I've learned, over the years of knowing you, that no one can make you do something you don't want to do."

Louis' smiled broke then, pleased. "Exactly. If I want to give my fit, older teacher a jerk then I will."

Liam rolled his eyes. "That makes me sound like a terrible person."

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and buried his face in the cooling sweat. "You're not. You're the best person I know, Liam."

Liam sighed and kissed his cheek and ear and temple sweetly. "Thank you, Lou."

"In front of people, it's still Louis."

Liam scratched his fingers into Louis' sweaty fringe. "I know, Lou."

***

Louis was dying to be with Liam again. It'd been nearly a week and he and Liam hadn't been able to find a moment alone. Having Liam stand in front of him for an hour and a half twice a week didn't help the matter. Louis was less modest with his staring in class now. Now that he knew what Mr. Payne looked like under those trousers. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and willed away the stirring in his pants. This was not the time.

Sometimes Louis would catch Liam looking while other kids were reading. Louis would feel the heavy weight of his eyes and flick his gaze up from the old pages of Shakespeare and find Liam's round, golden eyes basically begging Louis to kneel in front of everyone. And Louis would if he asked, even uttered the words and Louis would say fuck this school and swallow Liam while his fellow students, bullies and all, watched him. Too bad Liam didn't, instead his eyes lowered back to his book. Louis almost whined, vying for Liam's attention.

By the end of class, Louis was jittering in his seat, top of his legs hitting the underside of his desk. He took his time packing up, and only earned a quick shove in the shoulder from Zayn as he walked out. That was another thing; Zayn hadn't tormented Louis in over a week. The hateful looks and mild pushing continued, but Louis' bruises were actually fading.

Liam was pretending not to notice that one student was lagging behind the others. Louis watched him pack up the class materials and clean off the board until it was just the two of them. Louis got up, while Liam was turned to the board, and shut the door to his classroom. When Liam heard the click, he dropped the eraser and turned to Louis.

Their smiles appeared together and Louis was in Liam's arms in a heartbeat. Liam held him close and kissed him hard, and at the eager poke of Louis' tongue he let him in. Louis kept kissing him, but spoke cut off words into his mouth. "A week without this. I feel like I can't breath when I can't have you." Louis felt open and exposed, sayings such serious words for a fifteen year old, for someone who'd never even been in a relationship.

But Liam seemed to agree, if his tightened hold and reassurances were anything to go by. "I think about you all the time," he confessed as his lips attacked Louis' neck. Louis knew he wasn't allowed to leave marks, but he wanted him to. He groaned at just the idea that Liam would leave something lasting on his body.

"You can't stay long. I have a lunch meeting with the rest of the English department."

Louis whined and climbed Liam so he forced his legs up, around Liam's waist. Liam held him up and turned to sit Louis on his desk, hands spreading over Louis' thighs. Liam squeezed them under his hands and massaged the muscles through Louis' school trousers. Louis hiked his legs up, crossing his ankles behind Liam's back.

"Why so many meetings? I hate meetings. Stay with me."

Liam groaned and pulled on Louis' tie enough to undo the top two buttons of his shirt. He pulled Louis' collar aside and bit down right below his collarbone, sucking the thin skin between his lips. Louis released a half moan/half whine and rutted against Liam's body. Just when Louis thought he might come from the feeling of Liam's mouth on him, Liam pulled back and eyed the mark.

He lifted a hand and pressed his thumb onto the sensitive bruise, making Louis gasp. "These are the only bruises that belong on you," he noted absently before looking up into Louis' eyes. "I wish I could stay, but I can't. If I start missing meetings, people will wonder where I'm at." His thumb was rubbing over the hot spot on Louis' chest. "But when you leave here, I want you to go to a bathroom and look in the mirror. Look at what I left on you. I wish everyone could see it."

Louis took a long breath and nodded. "I will." Liam's hands were less persistent and more soothing now. "I need to see you this week, spend time with you," Louis admitted.

Liam nodded. "Me, too."

Louis rested his hands on Liam's chest and thought. "I could use another advising session. With football and theatre, I'm having a hard time keeping up with my work."

Liam leaned back and his eyes lost all teasing. "Are you really?"

Louis rolled his shoulders and fidgeted. "I'm fine."

Liam steeled his gaze. "Louis."

There was that tone again, the one that made Louis feel smaller than his fifteen years. It made his skin prickle and his back stiffen. "I said I'm fine, Liam. I can handle school." Liam tried to cup Louis' cheek, but Louis turned away.

"I'm allowed to worry about your schooling. I'm your teacher."

"Not right now you're not. You just had your tongue inside my mouth."

Liam huffed and backed up a step. "Then how about when we're in class and you look at me like you're gagging for it? And how about when we were meant to be going over the script on Friday, but instead I had your cum in my mouth?"

Louis crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, then. Why don't you stop undressing me in your mind every time you see me in the halls?"

Liam clenched his jaw and huffed a breath through his nose. "I knew you couldn't be mature about this."

Louis scoffed, but just clicked his tongue. "I'm being immature? Right." Louis saw Liam soften and steeled himself against the apology that was about to come.

"Lou, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Louis nibbled on this lip, looking behind Liam at the white board. He sighed and let his eyes fall closed for a second. "I'm sorry. I just don't need you, of all people, treating me like a child."

"I didn't mean to. I know you're not. That would make me a very bad person." Liam lifted Louis' hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "But I won't stop worrying about you."

Louis had to accept that. Liam was his teacher, and it was his job as someone Louis had always looked up to. "Honestly I could use some help with Maths. I fucking hate that class."

"Watch the language."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Okay, Dad."

Liam tried to hide a smile behind a snarl, but Louis could see the joking in his eyes. "Don't make me reprimand you." He came back to Louis and pulled him in by the back of the neck before biting down on his earlobe. "The school doesn't have a spanking policy, but I do."

Louis tucked his feet against Liam's thighs and groaned lowly against Liam's neck. "I don't believe you." His hand trailed under Liam's waistband.

Liam pressed his fist down on the desk and pushed off to step back again. "We can't do this now."

Louis groaned and threw his hands up. "You always do this to me!"

Liam actually laughed. "I do, don't I? But this school is literally crawling with people right now. There are classes is session down the hall."

Louis wasn't impressed. "Ugh, fuck them." Louis smirked. "No, fuck me." He hopped off the desk and pressed his body against Liam. "Can we go somewhere?"

"My meeting," he reminded Louis.

Louis was done. He was being teased and he was horny all the time with Liam around, but never in reach. "Text me when you want to see me. I'm missing my lunch." Louis grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class, ignoring when Liam called after him.

***

 _Louis please. Come by my office after footie_. Louis locked his phone without replying. This was the fifth text since Louis left Liam at lunch today. He'd already typed out about a dozen responses, ranging from angry to cheeky to horny, but sent none of them.

He tossed his phone into his locker and grabbed his towel, shampoo, and a change of clothes. The showers were mostly empty now, since Louis stayed after with the coach to clean up. He washed, subconsciously more quickly than at home, and toweled off before pulling on his clean clothes. When he walked back into the locker area, it was empty and he stuffed his sweaty gear into his bag before dropping his phone in his pocket and turning to leave.

"Been a long time, faggot."

Louis froze, fear icing his veins. Zayn stood in the way of the only door out, his two minions on either side. Louis backed up against the locker and shook his head. "Not long enough."

"Your knight in shining armor won't find you in here. Fucking prick's always around."

"I'm not looking for a fight, Malik." After what happened last time, Louis didn't really want to test Zayn's boundaries.

"Good. I was hoping you wouldn't fight back. Take your beating like the pussy you are."

Louis pulled his bag to his front and held tight, some useless pretense of safety. Zayn told one of them to watch the door and nodded the other over to where Louis was standing. Louis refused to cower, but the shaky breath that came on his next inhale was something that he couldn't control.

"Hold his arms behind his back, and cover his mouth. I don't want him spitting on me again."

The sidekick followed his instruction, and Louis was held immobilized in the empty echoing room. Zayn wound up and landed a hard hit to his right ribs. Louis screamed, but the sound was deafened by the meaty palm against his lips. Time slowed down in Louis' mind after the first few hits. Zayn's face wasn't the harsh mask he'd become so accustomed to in the last year.

It was smiling, eyes bright with mischief and desire. His hair between Louis' fingers, his hand scrunched in the back of his footie jersey.

_"I'm bricking it, Zee."_

_Zayn smoothed Louis' jersey out over his shoulders. "Don't be. You're the best player out there."_

_"I don't believe that."_

_Zayn's smile was fond and disarming, making Louis smile despite himself. "That's because you don't see yourself how I do."_

_Louis bit his lip and kept his eyes on the brick wall over Zayn's shoulder. "And how do you see me?"_

_Zayn fingers curled around Louis' small wrist and pulled his hand up to kiss the fleshy curve of his palm. "Perfect."_

_Louis swayed unconsciously towards Zayn before his hand caught him by landing on Zayn's hip. Louis couldn't believe this was real. Zayn was his best friend and he actually felt the same way Louis had since they were twelve? Louis closed his eyes as Zayn moved closer, and, when he felt Zayn's timid lips against his, he couldn't help the desperate sigh that pushed out of his throat._

_Zayn took Louis' top lip between his first, then his bottom. Louis could barely keep up, mind hazy with pure joy. But when Zayn sucked on the round middle of Louis' bottom lip, he dove into action and he opened his mouth to his best friend. They kissed until Louis had to pull back and gasp for air._

_Zayn slid both hands down Louis' hair to cup the back of his neck. "Good luck today, Lou."_

_Louis accepted another kiss and let his arm hang over Zayn's shoulder as he played his fingers along his spine. "You'll be there, right?"_

_"Front row."_

_Louis was overwhelmed with pride and the need to touch him. He pulled Zayn back in and slid his tongue across his perfect lips to open the brown-eyed boy up for more. Zayn answered with a moan and pressed their hips together. Louis slid a hand under Zayn's hoodie and pushed him into a small alcove in the gym wall._

_"We have to be careful, Lou. No one can see us."_

_Louis nodded his reassurances and saddled himself up against Zayn again. The alcove wasn't deep enough to hide them both, but no one came this way anyway. Louis preened with Zayn's hands all over him. One slipped up the back of his shirt and the other kept Louis' lips on his by the back of his neck._

_"Get it, Tommo! Already celebrating and we haven't even won yet!"_

_Louis and Zayn froze mid kiss. Zayn pushed him away and pulled his hood up within seconds. Louis was too busy being shocked, and a little hurt, to notice half his team was wandering over to him._

_"Who's the lucky bird?"_

_Louis lifted a hand to touch Zayn, but Zayn flinched and then pushed him harder. Louis stumbled back and tripped over an uneven patch in the sidewalk, falling on the concrete with a gasp._

_"Holy shit! It's a bloke!"_

_"Oh my God, is that Zayn?"_

_Zayn's eyes flicked to Louis, then the group, and back. Louis watched as his face went hard and his hands clenched into fists. "Ever try something like that again and I will end you, faggot!"_

_Louis' mouth dropped open and he could feel the tell-tale wetness of tears collecting. His bum didn't even hurt that bad, but there was definitely pain. "I-I didn't-" Louis shook his head. "Zayn?" Louis pleaded with his best friend to stop this, before it went to far._

_"What did you do, Tommo?"_

_Zayn finally came out from the alcove and dropped his hood from his face. With one more look down at Louis, Zayn faced the group of boys. "He threw himself at me. His gay ass practically rammed his tongue down my throat."_

_"Seriously? I didn't even know Louis was a cocksucker." They weren't even acknowledging him anymore._

_Zayn scrubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, uh, me either. If I'd of known..."_

_Louis scrambled up and pushed at Zayn's shoulder. "Tell them!"_

_"Hey!" Then Louis was being pushed back. "You've already done enough. First, you let yourself think perverted thoughts about your best friend. Then, you take advantage of him? You're sick, mate."_

_Louis was still shaking his head. "It's not-"_

_"Not your fault? You fags are all the same."_

_"Let him be. I'll deal with him," Zayn spoke up._

_"You shouldn't be alone with him."_

_"I said I'd handle it. Don't you guys have a game to pretend to prepare for?"_

_The teammates gave each other wary looks before shooting withering looks to Louis and leaving. Zayn turned back to Louis slowly and put his hands up in automatic surrender. "I had to, Lou."_

_"No. You don't get to call me that! It's fucking Louis, you goddamn prick!" Louis punched his fists into Zayn's chest, but in his current state it barely made a dent._

_Zayn had his lips pressed into a grim line. "I have to do this."_

_"Do what, Zayn? What more could you possibly do?" Louis should've been surprised when Zayn lifted his fist in the air, but he wasn't._

Zayn's fist made contact with his face again and Louis fought to keep his eyes open. It was only the second to his face; Zayn's not totally stupid. The worse pain was to his ego. Louis gave everything to this boy; he trusted him, gave him his first kiss, first intimate moment that he hoped to keep forever.

"Pick him up," Zayn ordered. They made Louis stand to full height, or close enough as he hunched over, protecting his torso. "Remember this, Tomlinson. You will never beat me."

Louis shook his head. "I already have."

Zayn laughed and leaned down to level Louis with his hard gaze. "How do you think?"

"You are so scared to admit how bad you want me, so you keep coming back to hurt me." Louis ripped his arms out of the hold the minion had on him. "As long as you keep your secrets, Zee, you'll never be able to let me go."

"You don't know me!" Zayn growled, and, with one more hit, Louis' mind went dark.


	4. Explore

Liam flicked back through the unanswered texts he'd sent Louis over the past two weeks. He'd asked Louis to meet him in his office and never got a response. He wanted to prove to Louis that he was wrong; he believed Louis was mature. But Louis stayed silent. He even tried calling after the first few texts went without notice, but his phone just rolled over to voicemail after four rings.

He would've been worried that Louis was sick or something, but he was there, in class, every time. He got there after students had arrived and left before most. Liam tried his best to communicate with Louis through rare eye contact, as Louis nearly refused to even look up from his desk. Was he really so mad about being called immature? Liam didn't even mean it. Louis was more mature than most of his colleagues. 

Louis missed his mid-term advising meeting, but Liam assumed it was because of what he'd said about Louis' grades and education. Then they had one more session set to meet and go over the play's script before official rehearsals started, but when Friday came, Louis didn't show. Liam waited in his office for an hour, then checked his classroom just in case. He'd sent off a text to Louis, but got nothing.

Liam was nearly out of his mind wondering what could've possibly happened. It wasn't like Louis to let bad blood settle and to shrug off something so important to him. So when Liam couldn't take it anymore, he went where he knew he'd see Louis and could figure this out.

***

The theatre was full of students and right in the middle of it all was his boy. He was standing at the front while most of the others sat, and he gave small direction as the players read off their parts. Mrs. Mastesis sat on the front row and watched the whole thing with a sharp eye, giving feedback at the end of each section.

Liam slinked into the back row of chairs, darkness covering him and giving him just enough excuse to stay and watch. Louis glowed under the minimal lighting on stage. Liam could tell Louis absolutely loved doing this. The only other place he'd seen Louis look like this was on the field when the staff went to Championships last year; well, then, and a few weeks ago when Louis was sucking on Liam's fingers.

Liam shook that thought away immediately and focused on Louis cuing people their lines and giving them a writer's note every so often. If Louis was upset, it was most certainly at Liam, because he seemed perfectly fine right now. Liam spent the next couple of hours sat in shadow and growing more and more fond of that boy that kissed him a lifetime ago.

When Louis came walking down the middle aisle with his bag and saw Liam standing from his seat, Liam cleared his throat quietly and nodded to signal if they could go outside and talk. Louis only shook his head and walked out the theatre door, leaving Liam stunned.

***

From then on, Liam started attending all of Louis practices, sitting at the back and waiting for a chance to talk to him. But every week Louis rushed past him, or went out another door. One week he even told Liam not to come back, but Liam couldn't stay away. Louis ignored his texts and calls, he stopped interacting in class, so this was where Liam saw Louis the happiest.

As time went on, Louis' joy in the theatre went up, but his attitude during the rest of the time Liam caught a glimpse of him was back to the glum surrender from the beginning of the year. Louis walked around the halls with this scared look on his face that made Liam want to wrap him up, take him home, and tuck him into bed.

He could see Zayn taunting him, jeering at him, but Liam couldn't seem to catch him actually hurting him, and Louis wasn't going to talk to Liam about it. The thing that got to Liam the most was that Louis would flinch when he moved; the edges of bruises peeked up from his collar. He hurt when he walked and the one time Liam actually tried to grab his arm to keep him from walking away, Louis yelped and ran before he could get a word in edge wise.

***

"You'll be there, of course," Lisa Mastesis informed Liam.

He really wanted to go, not for the reasons the drama teacher thought, but he would be there nonetheless. "I'll be there."

"I'd actually like it if you'd come to our dress rehearsal tonight; give us a few last minute adjustments. Your opinion means so much to the kids, and I know how much you helped them in writing it."

He didn't really help all that much. He'd looked over the first official draft, but the two times he and Louis were meant to work on it went slightly awry, once to Liam's delight, and once to his disappointment, but he couldn't exactly tell her that. "Of course. I'm so proud of these kids for the work they've done."

Lisa clapped her hands together once and smiled. "Great. We'll see you tonight, then."

Liam only nodded stiffly and watched as Lisa walked away whistling a tune he didn't recognize. There had to be something in the vents in the theaters. Whatever it was, Liam needed some right now. He needed something, anything, to get him through tonight.

***

That something seemed to be listening to Louis' voicemail a couple times, but never gathering the balls to leave one. He called, knowing Louis wouldn't pick up, and just listened to his slightly raspy tenor greet him with an "Oi, Louis here. You called me, so do something about it." The message was like a personal taunt every time he heard it because here he was, calling and not doing anything about it.

The third time he'd listened to it and then hung up, he was right outside the theatre door, his coat pulled tight against the harsh winter and worry in the lines between his brows. He'd probably have to interact tonight, especially with the writers, especially with Louis. Which was really all he wanted, but what if Louis was as cold to him in front of everyone as he had been in private?

Liam pushed the thought away and entered the building, hit by the busy noise of people moving about and directions being given. Liam walked across the lobby and through the open doors that lead into the actual theatre. The noise increased ten-fold, and Liam winced slightly. He did a sweep of the people: two kids carrying some sort of cardboard car, Mrs. Mastesis speaking to a girl in pigtails with flourish. His eyes scanned further, and there he was.

Louis was in rolled up jeans, showing a peak of white socks, and a plain white t-shirt that fit snuggly around his biceps. He had on a pair of converse that Liam recognized he already owned because of the blue highlighter drawn across the white soles. But his hair was what had Liam's mouth running dry.

It was slicked back into a tight quiff, sides smooth against his head and the ends by his neck flicking out just slightly into the air. Liam could finally have an uninterrupted view of his eyes, instead of having to brush his fringe off his face all day. Not that he minded. But right now Louis looked...older. Amazing. Manly. It gave Liam a glimpse into what he would look like in five, maybe ten, years.

When Louis' eyes caught his, he fumbled over his words, but quickly turned away and continued with his conversation with the girl Liam recognized as the female lead. The teacher walked down the aisle and stood at the foot of the stage. Mrs. Mastesis noticed him and waved him to come up the side stairs. Liam did, and joined her in the midst of the madness.

"Thank you so much for coming, Liam. It really means a lot."

Liam smiled, painfully aware of Louis not five feet from him. "Least I could do."

Lisa put a hand up, pointer finger raised in halt. "Hold on. Let me gets the leads for you." Before Liam could protest, Lisa was calling their names. The two students looked over and Liam could see the worry in Louis' eyes as he walked over. "Liam-I'm sorry, Mr. Payne," Lisa put a gentle hand on Liam's arm and Louis' eyes flicked to the contact before moving back to the drama teacher's face. "These are our wonderful leads. You worked with Louis," Liam nodded unsurely at the boy and was rewarded with a nod in return, "but this is Christie."

Liam tried to give both students equal attention. "It's going to be a great show. Good lu-"

Louis' hand lurched up and covered Liam's mouth, and they both froze. Liam wasn't sure what possessed him, but he pursed his lips and kissed the warm inside of Louis' hand. Louis ripped his hand away like he'd been burned and then apologies where falling from his lips. "Sorry, I'm sorry. We just-we don't say that in here."

Mrs. Mastesis was laughing, but Liam couldn't take his eyes off Louis' flushed cheeks. "We don't say those words in the hallowed hall. It's a tradition, and we're very superstitious."

Liam licked over his lips and finally tore his eyes away to look at the other teacher. "I see that. Your students are very..." he swallowed again, "passionate."

"Louis especially," Lisa beamed. "I'm begging him to try for Juilliard or Tisch next year."

"America?" Liam hadn't even thought about Louis actually graduating and leaving here before they even had a chance, especially all the way to America. Liam tried to catch Louis' eye, but he had them determinately on the floor.

"Yes, it's quite far, but Louis is that good."

Liam couldn't argue with that. He'd seen Louis in practice, read the stuff he wrote for this, and he knew he was at home on stage. "He is."

The fondness in Liam's voice must've alert Louis, because he lifted his eyes and looked at Liam. "Th-thank you."

"Soooo," Christie sucked her teeth and looked up to the ceiling, "are we going to get started or..."

"Of course!" Mrs. Mastesis went into teacher mode and started gathering the kids up to begin rehearsal. Louis didn't move and Liam tried not to show how excited he was that he'd actually get to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Liam's hands were pulsing with the need to reach out and touch the blue-eyed boy, but he kept them firmly at his sides. "Lisa asked me to come. Said she wanted another pair of eyes for the dress rehearsal, and since I was involved..."

"Oh, right, yeah."

Liam leaned in a little so he could lower his voice. "You haven't returned my calls."

Louis sighed and backed up a step. "I know. I'm sorry. But we can't do this here."

"Just-" Liam scrubbed a hand down his face. "Just tell me you're okay."

Louis smiled sadly and Liam wanted to kiss away the facade and replace it with a real one. "Of course I'm okay, I'm in the theatre." Louis opened his arms wide to encompass the space.

Liam looked over Louis' shoulder and saw that the students were all focused on what looked to be a very inspirational speech from Mrs. Mastesis, so he lifted his hand and put his palm flat over Louis' chest. "Can we please talk afterwards?"

Louis' hands fell to his sides, then he lifted one to cover Liam's for just a second before he pushed it away. "No."

"No?"

Louis stepped further away. "No." He turned and made his way to the front of the crowd while Lisa finished her speech. Liam had to clench his fists tight to keep from marching over and dragging Louis away by his beautifully-styled hair and force him to talk with him. Instead he went back down the small set of stairs and sat in the front row of the theatre to watch Louis work.

The kids dispersed and things were set up for the opening scene. Liam went from mildly angry to entertained to on the edge of his seat by the time the first run through was finished. This story. Liam's not sure exactly how, but it felt so much like their situation. It didn't so much when he first read it, but now, Liam felt like Louis was portraying him in every aspect. He might be crazy, but he swore Louis even took on a few of his mannerisms.

Liam sat in a state of déjà vu as Louis and Christie played off each other in a scene where she snuck over to his house on the bad side of town and shared her story of an abusive brother. These were kids, weren't they? The subjects they're hitting here were hard and very grown up. But then again, it reminded him of he and Louis for a reason. He guessed Louis dealt with things like this everyday.

When the lights went down on the ending, and Louis lost the girl next door to her fate, Liam had actual tears in his eyes. Then the lights rose again and Liam quickly swiped at his cheeks, but not before he saw Louis' eyes trained on his seat with questions in the blue depths.

Mrs. Mastesis clapped for a job well done, but Liam could only sit there at stare at him. He couldn't smile, or blink, he could barely breath with the need to run on stage and kiss all of his wounds and worries away. For Louis' part, he wasn't looking away either. It's like he was waiting for Liam to give him some kind of sign.

Liam swallowed down all the emotions that played inside his mind and sent Louis a smile that he hope portrayed how proud he was. Louis seemed to soften at that, an exhale of relief falling from his lips. But then Louis was distracted by questions and compliments and then they were going for one more round.

Liam decided to sit a bit further back this time, in hopes that he'd be forced to take in the bigger picture and not just daydream about Louis for an hour and a half. He was almost to the back, the shadows of the last seats just barely fading into the dark. He sank down in his seat and crossed an ankle over his knee.

They were maybe halfway through when he saw a shadow and his eyes flicked over to it. There was Zayn, moving along the edges of the dim floor and then using the side door to disappear backstage. Liam knew Zayn wasn't apart of this production at all, he'd been watching for months. So why was he here? If it was to torment Louis, well tonight was not the night, and Liam would make sure no one laid a finger on his boy...hopefully still his boy.

Liam didn't want to just get up and leave halfway through, especially if he could catch Louis looking at him again at the end. So he waited until the lights went up again, and to Liam's absolute joy, Louis' eyes search the seats for him until they landed on him halfway through the back section. Liam would look at him as long as Louis allowed, so when Mrs. Mastesis came on stage and Louis was still looking at Liam he didn't hear a single word she said.

"Mr. Payne?"

Liam jolted from his revery to find the drama teacher calling his name. "Sorry, yes?"

"Why don't you come share a bit of insight with the students? Tell us what you thought, from a mostly outsiders point of view."

Liam nodded dumbly and got up from his seat, grabbing the jacket he took of at some point and didn't realize it, before climbing on stage and standing before the group of teenagers. "It was...wow. Really good." Some clapped, others smiled. Louis just looked at him. For weeks now Louis refused to even acknowledge his existence; now he refused to look away. Liam would always take the latter. "It's an intense story and you all handled it well. The leads were," Liam caught Christie's eyes quickly just so he could then look directly at Louis and smile, "amazing."

"Well done, students!" Mrs. Mastesis cheered. "Now go clean up. Please put your costumes back in the correct place, and I will see you here at call time tomorrow."

Kids were already stripping off accessories and taking their hair down, but Louis was actually walking towards Liam this time. Liam felt like a kid, talking to his first crush and hoping not to mention his extensive action figure collection in case they thought it wasn't cool.

Louis raked his fingers over the short ends by his neck and Liam nearly licked some part of his body, the tight bicep, the flexing neck, the twitching lips. Liam was done, over done and burning. But not quite blind enough not to notice the hiss of pain before Louis lowered his arm again. "Good job." Liam's voice came out a bit higher than he remembered hearing it last, but Louis only smiled and scratched at the legs of his jeans.

"You think so?"

"I do. You're really good. I can't believe I never got into theatre before."

Louis chucked softly. "Guess you never had a reason to before."

"But I do now."

Louis deterred Liam's eyes contact as he glanced at the floor. "Maybe not."

"I hope so."

Louis was shaking his head before Liam even finished. "You don't understand."

Liam gave a cursory look around to make sure they didn't have onlookers and lifted a thumb to stroke down the length of Louis' arm. A fleeting touch, but the best Liam could do in public. "Let me try."

It seemed like Liam got through; Louis lifted his head and Liam saw the desire to share in Louis' eyes, but then he flicked his eyes over Liam's shoulder and they went cold again. "Please, leave me alone, Mr. Payne."

And before Liam could try again, Louis was walking away, joining the students in going backstage to change and go home. Liam closed his eyes against the sting of rejection, and when he opened his eyes and looked around for his student, he'd lost him.

Liam couldn't let Louis give up. He knew he saw what Louis really wanted before he brushed him off. He'd just gotten to have Louis in a way he never knew he wanted and now Louis was walking away before they even started. Liam shook his head with determination and made his way backstage to find Louis and not let him go until Liam had said all he came to say so many weeks ago at the first practice he attended.

He glanced at each kid that passed, looking for the sharp quiff and bright blue eyes, ducking under ropes and nearly tripping on a skirt. Then he pushed past a curtain on the back wall and heard it. There was a small hallway that lead to just one room at the end. A janitor's office. The door was open and just inside was Louis and Zayn, their voices where hushed, but they weren't exactly being quiet. Liam stayed mostly hidden by the curtain, but made sure he could see Louis.

"I'm going insane, and you should watch what you say if you want to keep what you have. I can't stop-" Zayn rubbed the heel of his hand into his temple.

"Only because I've told you what you don't want to hear."

"You did this, Louis," Zayn seethed. "I never wanted this."

"Me?" Louis' voice had that incredulous sound to it that Liam had learned so well over the years. "Zayn, I didn't make you gay."

"I'm not gay-fuck you, faggot."

Liam tensed at the word and almost broke it up right then, but Louis was quick to the draw. "If I'm one, then you're one. That's why you do this to me. I'm your release for all the shit you give yourself because you can't accept who you are."

"I know who I am." Zayn shoved Louis' shoulder and Louis just sighed; he actually sounded sorry for Zayn somehow. "You kissed me."

Louis laughed then, but the humor wasn't there. "If that's what you choose to remember then so be it, but you'll always know what my tongue tastes like."

Zayn raised a hand and Liam knew he had to stop Zayn before he hit him, but then Zayn's hand curled around the back of Louis' neck and his lips pressed harshly against the shorter boy's. Louis made a surprised sound against his mouth and seemed frozen for a moment.

Liam's mind was racing. Zayn kissing Louis; it didn't make sense. And kissing him like that, his hand finding the curve of Louis' back so easily. Like they'd done it before. That's what Louis had just said. Then it all came together for Liam and he nearly choked. Zayn was Louis' first kiss, and the one who betrayed him. Now he punished Louis everyday for something Zayn didn't like about himself.

Liam wanted to punch the bully, but for what. He didn't have any proof and right now they looked more cozy than cold. Especially when Louis' hands lifted up to rest on Zayn's shoulders. Zayn wrapped his arm fully around Louis' waist and pressed their chests together. Louis broke away, but kept his lips close, panting into Zayn's mouth.

"I trusted you."

Zayn closed his eyes heavily and rested his forehead on Louis'. "You don't have a choice, but to trust me. That's how it is now."

Louis nodded and pushed away from the brown-eyed boy. "That's okay. You're not what I want. I want someone who's mature, and open about who they are. Someone that will spend more time loving me, than hurting me." Louis' smile came across soft and his eyes shifted to the floor. "Someone who can teach me things, but wants to learn about me, too."

Zayn scoffed. "You sound like a fag."

Louis' face went hard. "Because I am, Zayn. I'm gay. I'm so gay. I like cock, and so do you. Only difference is I can actually admit it. And because of that I can pick someone to be with that makes me happy, unlike you, who pretends to hate me just so you can touch me." Louis pushed Zayn away and started out of the office, but Zayn caught him by the wrist and pulled him back around at the same time his fist came in contact with Louis' side, making the smaller boy wince and muffle a yell.

Liam's body was moving before his mind was. He'd never felt the explicit need to hit anyone, much less a student, but that child just put his hands on Louis and that's all the reason Liam needed. Louis saw him coming when he was only halfway there and must've seen the red in Liam's eyes, because he instantly put himself between Liam and Zayn.

"Liam, don't."

"Move, Louis."

Louis put his hands out and stopped Liam's forward movement with his palms flat on his chest. "Mr. Payne, calm down. Remember where we are."

Louis calling him by his last name brought Liam back a couple steps as he realized he really was this close to knocking a student out. "Mr. Malik," Liam spat and then look a long breath before continuing. "Bullying is not tolerated at this school. I will see you in Headmaster Powers' office on Monday."

Zayn put a hand on Louis' shoulder, making the smaller boy flinch, but he didn't move away, and smirked. "Sure about that, Liam?"

Liam narrowed his eyes. "It's Mr. Payne. Some respect would be-"

"He knows."

Liam's words dropped off his tongue as he looked at Louis in confusion. The boy wouldn't look up from the floor. "What?"

Zayn came around to stand next to Louis. "I know about you two, Mr. Payne." He gave the name a sadistic edge. "I know all about what happened in your office. The text messages and phone calls."

Liam ignored him and focused on Louis. "Lou, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry."

"Louis, no." He couldn't have...he didn't tell him. Did he?

"He was my best friend, Liam."

"Still am, I think," Zayn bragged.

Louis knocked Zayn's arm off his shoulder and moved closer to Liam. "Don't kid yourself. You manipulated me into telling you, and then blackmailed me into a deal I didn't want." He turned to Liam and slid a hand up to rest against his neck, fingers pressing into his skin. "He promised to stay quiet about us if I ignored you and let him kiss me. I've always been...blind when it comes to him." Louis brought his other hand up to the other side of Liam's neck and trailed a thumb down Liam's jaw and back. "But nothing else happened, I promise."

"Yeah, because I wouldn't let you."

Liam felt the fire inside his chest ignite and Louis' hands went to hold him still again. "I wouldn't have. I didn't want-" Louis forced Liam to look at him. "I wanted you."

Liam traced his fingers down Louis' cheek to cradle the back of his head. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Louis bit his lip and Liam could see he was trying to keep from crying. "We fought. You thought I was immature. And I figured out how to make him stop hurting me, for a minute at least."

Liam couldn't stand it anymore; he pulled Louis to his chest and pressed his lips to his temple. "You're the bravest person I know, Lou."

Liam heard a scoff. "You're both pathetic. Don't you see how wrong you two are for what you're doing?"

The teacher kept an arm around Louis, but turned towards Zayn. "Here's the new deal. You keep our secret and we'll keep yours. Wouldn't want everyone knowing that you've been snogging a bloke behind the scenes, would we?" Zayn looked like he was going to protest, but Liam barreled on. "Stay away from Louis, stay away from me unless absolutely necessary. I hope you figure out how to live with yourself, Malik."

Liam turned him and Louis around and walked away from the small office. They separated long enough to get outside and walk the back way to Liam's house under the cover of night. He let Louis in and followed him into the living room. Louis fell onto the couch and kicked off his shoes before burying his face in his hands. Liam flicked a lamp on and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting next to Louis.

They stayed quiet in the dim light for a while, Liam listening to Louis' breathing slow and become more even. When Louis finally lifted his head, Liam almost sighed with relief. Liam turned his body to give his full attention to Louis.

"This isn't how I expected my first time in your house to be," Louis admitted with a sad smile. Liam laughed with him, a slightly wet sound on Louis' half, and took his smaller hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the short fingertips while Louis collected himself. "I'm sorry for being a child about this."

Liam kept kissing his hand and shook his head. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't come to me. You're not a child, Lou."

Louis picked at the knee of his trousers. "You know, back before everything, I thought he might actually love me."

Liam's heart broke for this boy. He hated that Louis' first encounter with, what could've been, love turned dark so quickly. "He doesn't deserve to have you, Louis."

"I know that. I'm not actually a masochist, even if I seem like it." Louis huffed a wet, self-deprecating laugh. "But he was such a huge part of my life."

"I get it." Liam sat back on the couch and pulled Louis to his chest, petting his still half-styled hair idly. When a silent few minutes passed, Liam kissed his hair and said, "I really like this look though. The whole greaser thing with the quiff?" He tucked a hand around Louis' waist. "It's kind of hot."

Louis turned his head and looked up at Liam from the place on his chest. "Really?"

Liam nodded easily. "You look older. Really hot."

Louis slid a hand under Liam's shirt and let it rest on his flank. "Hot enough to do something about it."

Liam just kissed the tip of his nose. "We don't have to do anything tonight, Lou. That's not why I brought you here."

Louis shifted more, and soon he had one leg thrown over Liam's lap. "I know that." The hand under his shirt ventured higher and played with the dips of Liam's abs. "But it's been months and the only person I've had to kiss is-"

Liam pushed two fingers between Louis' lips, surprising the boys for a moment before Louis smirked and started sucking on them. "Let's not talk about him." Liam didn't want to think about the fact that Zayn was the last one to kiss Louis; his mouth probably still tasted like him. "Come here."

Louis sucked cheekily on Liam's fingers as he scooted up Liam's body and pulled off Liam's fingers to press his lips to his teacher's. Liam growled; he did taste like someone else, but then Liam was pressing his tongue into Louis' mouth and Louis was moaning against his lips. Louis' other hand slipped under his shirt as Liam's arms went around Louis' curvy waist. Louis' toes were curled under Liam's thighs and he slid a hand down to cup Louis' firm ass.

Louis gasped into the kiss and then pressed their lips harder as he started rocking against Liam's lap. "Liam," he whined. "Let me suck you off." Louis dropped a hand between them and pressed on Liam's semi.

Liam nearly choked on his own tongue as he pulled back to give Louis a look of disbelief. "What?"

Louis just nodded and slid off Liam's lap to the floor. "I want to. Been wanting to for a long time."

Liam's mouth hung open, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Then Louis' hands were at his belt and Liam couldn't think of a single reason why Louis couldn't suck his cock. Liam lifted up and helped Louis pull his trousers to his ankles, and watched him lick his lips when he saw how hard Liam already was.

"This is going to be fun."

Liam rolled his eyes, but smiled down at his boy. "You don't have to."

Liam," Louis warned, "stop treating me like a child. Treat me like anyone else you've slept with."

Liam traced his thumb along Louis' bottom lip. "Firstly, you're better than anyone else I've been with. Secondly, be careful what you wish for. I'm not always so amiable."

"Bring it on, old man."

Liam raised a brow. "Okay, then." He grabbed a handful of Louis' hair and pushed his head towards his bulge. "Suck me off, Princess."

Louis' eyes fluttered closed as be breathed a quiet, "Fuck," against Liam's pants.

"Watch your mouth, Louis."

Louis apologized quickly and lowered down to mouth at Liam's clothed erection. "Li, I want this, but I can't guarantee it'll be any good."

Liam tilted Louis' head back by his hair and leaned down to kiss him. "It's you. It'll be fantastic," he spoke against his lips.

Louis surged up for one more kiss while his fingers tugged at Liam's pants. Liam didn't budge. "Liam," he urged.

"Ask for it."

Louis breathed a bewildered laugh that dropped off when he saw Liam was serious. Liam watched as Louis' face went from flustered to flushed and he swallowed thickly. "Liam, can I please-" He wiped his hands on the couch cushions by Liam's thighs. "Can I please see your dick again?"

Liam lifted his hips off the couch just enough to let Louis rip his pants to the floor. A moan rattled around in Louis' throat and his hand shot out to wrap around him. Liam sank into the already familiar feeling of Louis' small hand on his heated skin.

"It's been too long, Princess."

"Fuck-I mean, sorry-shit. Liam, that name."

Liam gripped Louis' hair tighter, scratching at his scalp. His smile was in juxtaposition, sweet and open. "You are. You're my sweet princess, Lou."

Louis kissed the soft inside of Liam's thigh. "Yes." Louis brought Liam's tip to his lips, but paused and looked up at his teacher. "Tell me how?"

"If you need it, I'll help you. But don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for practice." Louis stuck his tongue out and flicked the wet tip in a short stroke across the head. Liam puffed out a breath, but let Louis take his time. The student gave his prick one more look over before closing his lips around just an inch or so. "There you go," Liam encouraged and combed his fingers through Louis' short hairs. "Only take what you can."

Louis lowered down a little more, just a couple inches now, but Liam could already feel the excess saliva Louis' mouth was producing from being filled. Louis popped off and looked up at Liam from under heavy lashes. "Will you-" Louis had to clear his throat and it made Liam want to bend him over the coffee table and fuck him now. "Will you guide me?"

Louis was perfect. Exactly what Liam needed and he didn't even know it. Liam smoothed a hand from Louis' shoulder to his neck as the other one kept firm in his hair. Louis scooted closer, making himself comfortable between Liam legs, and Liam thought he could really get used to this. "Of course." He led Louis back to his cock and Louis dropped his mouth open. As he fed Louis his length, he praised, "Doing so good, Princess."

Louis' brows furrowed as a small moan slipped from between his lips, coating Liam shaft in sensory vibrations. Liam sighed contentedly and directed Louis further, his thin, pink lips stretching taunt around his thickness. Louis' eyes closed tight and Liam had to remind him to breathe in long breaths.

When Louis' relaxed again, Liam moved Louis' head, by the hands on him, to bob up and down. Louis moaned out at the new movement and Liam pressed his hips to his seat. He could ruin Louis' mouth some other time. Tonight was about learning and trusting. Louis started to suck harder, hollow his cheeks, on the way up, and Liam couldn't help but think that Louis was made for this. When he told him as much, Louis groaned and shifted between Liam's legs restlessly.

"You can touch yourself, Princess. But, if you can wait, I'll get you off after."

Louis nodded just a little and Liam went back to sliding over Louis' wet tongue. They built a rhythm that had Liam holding back full out moans. His neighbors lived close and were also fellow teachers; he couldn't afford to get caught. Louis seemed to get bolder with the new skills, pursing his lips around Liam's head, tonguing the thick vein along the bottom side of his shaft.

Liam grabbed Louis' hand off his thigh and wrapped it around the inches Louis couldn't take. Yet. "Move your mouth and hand together." Liam had to guide him at first, but soon Louis was shaking his hand off, like he did the first time he gave Liam a hand job, and working Liam's cock closer to the end.

"God, that's perfect, Lou. I'm so close."

Louis hummed at that and doubled his efforts, causing spit to slip from between his lips and back down Liam's shaft. Liam bit his lip as he watched Louis work. He'd always loved a dirty blow job, and apparently so did Louis. The sounds Louis was making around Liam's prick could've sent him over the edge alone, but Louis was pushing himself further and moving his hand faster, and when Liam came it was harder than he had in a very long time.

Louis pulled back, but kept his mouth open for Liam's seed. It landed across Louis' swollen lips and sharp cheeks and the sight had Liam pumping out a bit more white release with a groan. Louis smiled, cum dripping down his chin, as Liam sank back into the couch and tried to keep his eyes open to watch Louis feed himself Liam's spunk.

"I really think it's just your cum, but it's actually really good." Louis finished sucking the last from the corner of his mouth before wiping the back of his hand across his face and sitting back on his heels with a triumphant grin. "So?"

Liam growled and pulled Louis to him by anything he could reach, shirt, shoulders, hair, and Louis came easily, straddling Liam's lap and putting his hand back under Liam's shirt. "Get your pants down, Princess. Are you still hard?"

Louis scoffed, "Am I hard?" Louis directed Liam's eyes down as he untied the strings of his waistband and Liam realized the question wasn't necessary. He could see Louis pressing the front of the shorts he's changed into after rehearsal. He pushed them down, along with his pants and got a hand around himself immediately. Liam made a pleased sound and gave Louis a moment to feel himself.

"Lay down on the couch, babe."

Louis' eyes went wide for a second and his smile broke open again as he scrambled out of his bottoms and laid down on Liam's coach, head against the arm rest. "Fuck, I might come really soon."

"Language," Liam reminded as he turned and propped one knee on the cushion and placed his other foot on the floor to face Louis, "and I figured. It's okay."

"This whole teenage stamina thing sucks," Louis complained.

Liam kissed the top of one soft thigh and then the other. "I can train you to last longer if you'd like."

Louis groaned and pushed his hips off the couch. "Not if you say things like that, you can't."

Liam curled sure fingers around Louis' shaft and gave a couple slow strokes. "Tonight, come whenever you want. Next time we do this, I'll show you what you can really do."

Louis shuddered at the promise. "Next time?"

Liam buried his face at Louis' base and trailed his lips up and down the side of Louis' length. "Were you worried I wouldn't want to again?"

Louis fisted the back of the couch and nodded shortly. "I wasn't very good."

Liam growl lowly in disapproval. "You were amazing, Lou. You made me come harder than I have with anyone else. I can't even imagine what it'll be like when you're experienced."

Louis threw his other arm over his face and whined. "Really? Jesus, Liam, that's insane." He slid his arm off and into his hair. "I want to learn so bad."

Liam delivered a kiss straight to Louis' slit, making the boy whine again, and promised, "You will," before opening his mouth and taking Louis in. Louis' hips bucked up immediately, so Liam pinned them down with his free hand.

"Fu-God, ugh, Liam." Liam was proud that Louis was at least attempting to control his language, and for it he lowered further and squeezed Louis' base a little harder as he tugged. "Your mouth is so hot. Like," Louis turned his face into the crease of his elbow and scrunched his eyes tight, "hot, like good, but I mean hot like-shhhit-hot."

Liam reached up and gave Louis' nipple a hard pinch for the word before moving back down to hold his hips when he bucked up.

"Sorry, sorry. Just-God, if I'd of known it felt like this..."

Liam felt a smug pride fill his chest at Louis' obvious delight. He took a moment to thank the school for being so strict and Louis for being so pure, so Liam could have this chance to give Louis something for the first time, and make it good.

Louis was moaning and pressing his face into his arm and Liam was sure his sounds were just a little too loud, so he reached up and turned Louis' face before pushing two fingers in his mouth, pressing on his tongue. Louis' eyes fluttered shut as an airy moan slipped from his throat. Liam focused back on taking Louis down and, when he was deep enough, he moved his hand down to tug on Louis' sac.

Louis' whole body tightened and he bit down on Liam's fingers as he moaned out again, the sound thankfully dampened by the digits. Liam kept his lips tight and moved in determined bobs, and Louis got more and more shifty underneath him.

Louis was mumbling something, but Liam couldn't understand around his fingers so he pulled them out and moved them down to Louis' nipple again. He squeezed the pink nub to hardness and Louis stilled. "I'm go-Liam," he cried out, and then Liam's mouth was splashed with warm cum. Liam pulled back just enough to keep Louis' head in his mouth and sucked his release from him.

Louis' legs twitched and his arms grabbed blindly for anything as he rode out his orgasm before he melted back on the couch, limbs loose and smile lazy. "Fuck."

Liam rolled his eyes and sucked hard one more time, making Louis hiss, before he pulled off. "You'll learn not to talk like that in front of me."

"Not if you keep making me come like that."

Liam moved up Louis' body and kissed him, Louis humming at his own taste. Liam kept his lips whisper close as he told Louis, "You're so pretty when you come."

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulder and groaned, but said, "I'm not pretty."

Liam raised a brow and kissed along Louis' jaw and down his neck, latching on and sucking a mark that made Louis gasp. "Oh, no?"

Louis squirmed more under him and pulled Liam back for a kiss. "Maybe."

"No maybe, you are, and I'll show you whenever I can."

Louis let his head fall back against the couch and moaned. "Promises, Mr. Payne."

Liam just sucked Louis' earlobe between his lips and breathed, "You'll see."


	5. Accept

Louis woke up to a quiet buzz against his arm. He swatted at it and curled further into the warmth of the sheets and bed. The buzz came again and Louis scowled as he peeled open his eyes and reached under his arm to retrieve his phone. A picture of a quite fit, Louis admitted easily, curly-haired guy flashed on the screen of a phone he didn't recognize. When did he gain this new, attractive friend? In his confusion and sleep haze, he swiped to answer and pressed the phone between his ear and the bed as he closed his eyes again. Louis mumbled into the phone.

"Liam?"

Louis' eyes popped open and he sat up leaving the phone behind on the pillow before turning around to look over his shoulder. Louis covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Liam rubbing at his eyes. "Wha..."

"Holy shit," Louis squeaked under his hands.

"Liam?" the voice on the phone asked louder.

Liam seemed to realize something wasn't right because he looked around the room in confusion before his eyes landed on the phone. Louis saw recognition and dread cross his face at the same time. He grabbed his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Harry?"

Louis scooted further away under the sheet and went back over the previous night. Dress rehearsal. Zayn. Liam finding them and saving him. Again. Then they came back to Liam's. The blow job. Louis gave his first blow job. And Liam's mouth. Louis groaned quietly at the memory. Then they came back to Liam's bed and they...just talked.

Louis' shoulders fell, half with relief, half disappointment. They talked about everything. Liam reassured him that he wanted Louis, that it didn't matter about what happened up until last night. Louis made his own promises and pulled Liam around him as he drifted off. Liam hung up just as Louis was dreamily remembering how Liam raked his fingers soothingly through Louis' hair until he fell asleep.

"Lou?"

"It's-" He cut himself off. He'd become so accustomed to making sure no one used the name Zayn used to use for him. "Yeah, it's Lou," he corrected himself.

Liam smiled easily and laid a hand on his knee. "You okay?"

Louis crawled over to Liam and laid on his chest, tugging on the collar of his t-shirt until he had some available skin to kiss. "I'm great." He nodded to Liam's discarded phone across the bed and said, "Sorry. Didn't really think before I answered. Are you in trouble?"

"Nah, he didn't hear you or anything." Louis visibly relaxed. "But that is just the beginning," Liam admitted.

"Of?"

Liam swept Louis' now destroyed hair off his face. "Of things we have to worry about. Like we talked about."

Louis nodded. He knew they talked about the limitations of their possible relationship and if it would be worth it. They both eagerly agreed it would be. "I know. I'll be more careful."

"We both will."

Louis went to scrub a hand through his hair and winced. "I need a shower."

"Me, too."

Louis' mind immediately went there. And he was allowed to now, because Liam was his...what? Boyfriend? Lover? Someone he could shower with for sure. "Well, I still have a change of clothes in my bag if you want to save water," he suggested.

Liam groaned lazily and shifted them so Louis was laying across his chest, legs lined up with his. "That sounds like a plan." Louis scrambled up and pulled Liam with him into the bathroom, Liam laughing the whole way. Louis took the liberty of pulling off Liam's clothes, item by item. Shirt first, feeling the soft cotton between his fingers, then his shorts, slipping his fingers under the material and against Liam's sleep-warm skin.

Liam opened the shower door and turned the water on while Louis whipped off his own shirt, the same one he'd changed into after rehearsal and then fallen asleep in. Liam turned back around and Louis watched as his eyes started at Louis' face and then roamed down his body. He was suddenly self conscious; Liam had seen nearly every part of him, but it was always in the heat of the moment. Now they were calm and standing in the fluorescents of the bathroom.

Liam put his hands on Louis' hips and leaned down to kiss him. "You're so fit." Louis' nose scrunched up in silent protest, but Liam noticed and kissed the wrinkle away before sliding his hands up Louis' sides and back down. "Can I take these off?" he asked as his hands fiddled with Louis' shorts. Louis just nodded, smooth cheek rubbing against Liam's scruff.

Liam kept Louis close, kissing along his neck, as he helped Louis out of his shorts and pants. Louis eyes fluttered closed as his prick nudged against Liam's hip, and Liam's against his stomach. Liam's hands kept off of his dick though, wandering over the rest of his skin. Then Louis realized he'd never been fully naked in front of him before. He'd shown his body to Liam, pieces at a time, but now he was completely exposed and Liam was pressing his hands into Louis' curves like he was precious, and Louis felt himself get harder because of it.

"Let's get in," Louis suggested out of self-consciousness.

"Okay." Liam stepped in and moved back to let Louis in. Louis stepped in and shut the door, allowing the warm stream to wash over his shoulders and back. He bent his head into the downpour and pushed his wet hair back before emerging from the water. Louis caught Liam's eyes snap up his body and couldn't help the smirk that tilted his lips.

"Enjoying the view?"

Liam had no shame when he arched a brow and said, "Definitely." Louis blushed pink at that and placed his hands over his stomach. Liam made a displeased sound and took Louis' hands in his. "None of that. Come here." He pulled Louis across the space between them and wrapped Louis' arms around his broad back before taking the younger boy's face in his hands and kissing him slowly, but deeply.

Louis moaned into his mouth and hugged him tighter, tilting his head back to give Liam better access, which Liam took and pushed his tongue past Louis' lips and into his mouth. Louis pressed his hands into the muscles of Liam's back before breaking the kiss and catching his breath.

"I have to be at call in half an hour. If you keep kissing me like that, I'll miss the show."

Liam chuckled, but stepped back enough that Louis' erection wasn't pressed between them. "At least let me wash your hair." He grabbed his shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. Louis tilted his head back a little and let Liam massage the soap into his hair.

Humming, he realized, "I'll smell like you after this."

Liam's hands froze for a second before he gave Louis' hair a tug, pulling his head back further with a growl and latching his lips on Louis' neck. "Keep saying things like that and you'll miss your entire show." He painted Louis' skin with his words, making the boy's eyes fall shut.

Louis rocked forward, unconsciously looking for friction, but Liam's hips were too far to give him any, so he whined and pulled Liam up from the blooming bruise he was working on and kissed him. "Mrs. Mastesis will kill me if you leave marks."

"Lisa will have to live. With the way I know you'll look tonight, I need everyone to know you're mine."

Louis' mouth dropped slack as shallow breaths fanned over Liam's lips. Liam pushed Louis back just enough to dip his head into the water and wash the shampoo from the strands. Louis' smile was content as he felt the soap drain down his back. "I'm yours?" Louis whispered after Liam had cleaned his hair.

The look in Liam's eyes was enough of an answer, but when he took Louis lips with his own Louis was sure. He belonged to Liam now. But Louis wasn't sure if that feeling in his gut and in his chest was nerves, afraid he'd screw this up, or desire, the need for Liam to really prove his claim. Either way he didn't have time to explore the feeling; he was already going to be late for call time.

Louis groaned as Liam nibbled on the thin skin over his collarbone, but put a firm hand to his chest. "I have to go."

"Stay," Liam requested, voice low and mouth wet against Louis' skin.

The show wasn't even that important, right? No...wrong. This was Louis' baby. "Li," he whined, voice not nearly as demanding as he'd hoped, but Liam disconnected his lips anyway and looked down at Louis. "I have to go," he repeated, hand gripping Liam's slick skin.

Liam nodded and switched their places so he could shower and Louis could get out. Louis did, pulling a towel from the shelf on the wall and rubbing it over his hair. Liam kept the shower door open, lathering up his own bit of shampoo while he watched Louis dry off. Louis could feel the heavy weight of his eyes and turned to see Liam looking at him.

"What?" he giggled self-consciously.

"I'm just," Liam's shrugged, "still getting used to being able to look at you."

"Well, don't," Louis quipped. "This is a privilege," he reminded and waved a hand over his body.

Liam leaned back against the wall, lips tilting into a smirk. "Don't I know it."

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes before leaning back into the shower for one more kiss; one that turned into two, and then Louis was dropping his towel on the floor and stepping back over the threshold into the shower for more.

***

Louis was late. But only a little bit. Still, Mrs. Mastesis was quick to point out that their lead was walking in ten minutes after call time. Louis just ducked his head and apologized before disappearing backstage to store his stuff. When he came out everyone seemed to be waiting on him to start. It felt like they were all staring, a bit intently for just being late, and Louis started tugging at his shirt.

When he got to the front of the stage, Mrs. Mastesis cleared her throat. "Well, if Mr. Tomlinson is done playing caveman, can we get on with our last bits of rehearsal?"

Louis' brows furrowed at the few snickers, but he just nodded and everyone got into place to run through the scenes their teacher requested. After two hours of easy acting and place marking, they were released for lunch and Louis went backstage to make sure all his costume changes were still in order.

He caught his reflection in the mirror behind his rack of clothes and his mouth fell open. His neck was littered with half a dozen dark spots, some small, some bigger, all noticeable. Louis' hand snapped up to cover the evidence, as if everyone hadn't already seen. When did Liam even have the time?

A few kids laughed as they passed, one giving Louis a good-natured backhand to the arm. "Releasing the nerves, I see."

Louis' face burned red as he ran over to his bag and grabbed his phone. His fingers were moving faster than his brain as he typed Seriously !! Do you know how much makeup it will take to covers these ?!

Louis got a reply almost instantly. A laughing emoji and at least they know youre mine.

Louis dropped his phone back in his bag and ignored his "caveman" long enough to scour the spread of food they had backstage.

***

Liam showed up about an hour before showtime, and Louis found him talking to Mrs. Mastesis animatedly. Liam saw him over her shoulder, and Louis had to completely walk away because the look in his eyes was enough to make Louis want to run into his arms. He ignored the urge and let one of the kids from the theatre class powder his brow that was suddenly starting to sweat.

When the curtain rose and the show started, Louis' mind zeroed in on the story and his lines. He played out the scenes, finding the girl of his dreams (yeah, right), learning the terrible things of the world, choosing love, and then losing it. He maybe hadn't realized the gravity of the play he'd written until that night, until he actually had a love to lose.

As the curtain came down on the final scene Louis found himself actually crying, not stage crying but really crying. He wanted Liam and he wanted him now. He wanted to run back to Liam's house and spend the whole night proving that what they had was worth it.

He wiped his tears quickly as he stood side stage for his turn to come out and bow. When he did, the crowd rose to its feet and cheered. He lifted the hand he held of his female lead and they bowed together, still covered in "dirt and blood".

The after party was held in the dining hall with the cast and crew and a few members of staff and all the parents and family members. Liam was there of course, and Louis couldn't stop fidgeting the whole time his mom fawned over how good he did.

Lottie saddled up to Louis while he was getting something to drink and elbowed him. "If you want, I can make your excuses."

Louis wiped his palm on his jeans. "What do you mean?"

Lottie tilted her head like Louis was the daft one. Which. "You've barely been able to stand in one spot for ten seconds all night. You'd obviously rather be somewhere else than here." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "And your makeup is wearing off." She thumbed across his neck and laughed quietly. "I'll go tell Mum you're exhausted and wanted to rest for tomorrow's show."

With that she was gone and Louis could suddenly breathe. He took his phone out and texted Liam a quick Meet me out back ?

Louis went back to the theatre and grabbed his stuff before heading out the backstage door. He was brought to a halt when a body hit his, and for a moment he thought it was Zayn and he'd have to perform tomorrow with new wounds, but then he was being picked up off the ground and Liam was kissing him hard.

"You were amazing," he whispered against Louis' lips.

Louis hit his fists against Liam's shoulders until he was dropped on the ground again. After looking around to be sure they were alone, he murmured, "Thank you," and then hit him again, harder.

"Ow! What?"

"These!" He pointed to his neck. "I had at least three people call the one who gave me these a caveman after Mrs. Mastesis pointed them out."

Liam wiggled his arms around Louis' waist and buried his face in his neck, humming happily. "Feel a bit like one with all the things I want to do right now."

Louis shuddered, but pushed him back. "Not here. Let's go back to yours."

Liam smiled like he'd just won the Cup and gave Louis a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Meet me there." He went off and Louis went back to his dorm to grab a change of clothes and shower. He spent the walk there imagining how this night would go down. The way the sheets would bunch up at the end of the bed, how thick Liam's fingers were and what that meant for him, spending a second night in a row at Liam's.

By the time he got to Liam's door, he was hard and fidgeting again. Liam let him in and they barely got the door closed before Louis dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck to kiss him. Liam hummed a surprised sound, but locked his arms around Louis' waist, picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom.

Louis kept mumbling along the way how much he needed Liam, how badly he wanted him, and Liam kept responding with moans and hands grabbing at whatever parts of Louis he could. Liam laid him down on the bed, following quickly and covering Louis' body with his. "You sure?"

Louis nodded vehemently. "So sure. Come on, Liam." He accentuated the plea with a roll of his hips. Liam made some low growling sound that had Louis twitching in his pants. Then Liam's hands were moving fast and Louis was wiggling around trying to help Liam get his clothes off. Liam stripped after and all Louis could do was watch when his chest expanded as he lifted his shirt off, how his arms flexed when he pushed his bottoms down.

Liam laid back over him, warm skin on skin, and suddenly his movements slowed and Louis felt his fingertips trail up his side and onto his chest. "You are so beautiful, Princess."

The laugh that came out was completely unintentional and followed by a bright flush to Louis' neck and chest while his fingers twitched in the sheets. "I've never been called beautiful before."

Liam didn't let the outburst deter him. He kissed along Louis' jaw and let his words flitter over Louis' pulse point. "I'll tell you everyday if you let me. You are so beautiful."

Louis hugged him tighter and wrapped his legs around his waist. "This beautiful boy is extra horny right now, and if you don't hurry up this will end before it starts." Liam's mouth made a sound between a chortle and a moan before lifting off Louis and leaving him cold. Louis reached for him as he went and whined.

"Just getting some stuff. Hold on, baby."

Liam crossed the room, Louis' eyes following the line of his body the whole way, and grabbed supplies from the bathroom before coming back. The walk back was even better for Louis then the walk there, lube and a condom in one hand and Liam's prick in his other. Louis licked over his lips hungrily as he watched Liam pull his foreskin back from his head and then up again.

"Please, come here," Louis requested, voice stuck high in his throat.

Liam smiled, a little smug, and dropped the stuff on the bed before dropping himself back on top of Louis. He settled between Louis' thick thighs and slid a hand from his knee down his outer thigh and up his side. "Gonna let me take care of you?"

Louis squirmed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good boy." The teacher lowered down, trapping their dicks between them and letting them rut against each other, to whisper in Louis' ear. "I want to be so gentle with you your first time. Take my time and open you up real slow." Louis' legs squeezed Liam's waist. "You'll love it, baby."

"Liam," he groaned in frustration and picked Liam's hand up off his side before shoving two of the older lad's fingers in his mouth. Liam swallowed hard, eyes stuck on the purse of pink lips around his fingers. When Louis had coated them liberally he pulled them out and shoved Liam's hand down towards where he needed him.

Liam was trying to kill, just make him implode probably, because he settled his hand on Louis' stomach, just next to his cock, and kissed along his chest. "Easy, Lou. I'm not using spit your first time." He bit down on the curve of Louis' shoulder. "Even though that was really hot."

"Liam Payne, I've fingered myself before for fuck's sake."

He bit down again, making Louis tremble. "Language."

Louis actually hit him. Pounded his fist down on Liam's back. "Gosh...dang it...crap! Liam screw me. Now."

Liam's laugh spread over Louis's stomach as he made his way down Louis' body, raising goose pimples over his skin. Liam coated two fingers with lube as he sat back on his heels. With one hand he pushed one of Louis' legs up, and with the other he teased his two fingers at Louis' puckered rim. Louis' hand flattened out on the sheets next to him, then gripped a handful tight as Liam pushed his pointer finger inside.

"Yes," he breathed out in one long syllable. His legs spread open wantonly so Liam moved his finger in a slow in-and-out, wiggling a little as Louis opened up for it.

"How's it feel?"

Louis' nod was stilted. "Different than my own. Your fingers are so..." Louis moaned as Liam pushed another finger inside. His moan broke off when both fingers were seated inside him. "Big," he finished.

Liam looked down between them and watched his fingers disappear inside Louis. Louis started to rock against them, rolling his hips in waves. "What do you want, baby?"

"You're-fu-crap," Louis growled and stopped to breathe. "My spot is right there," he pushed his hips down to make his point. "Just a little-"

He was cut off when Liam's grip tightened on the back of his knee, his nails digging in, and curled his fingers to press them against the small nub. "Don't tell me what to do, Princess."

Louis arched off the bed, curving deliciously for Liam to watch. His hips started moving faster then, and his words were choked. "More, please. Come on, Li!"

Liam smoothed a hand up Louis' chest to his chin and curled two fingers into Louis' mouth. Louis moaned and sucked on them immediately. His tongue pressed against the pads as Liam's pressed his tips into Louis' spot again. He spread his fingers inside Louis until he was loose enough for a third. He pushed his ring finger in and curled them all up, making Louis bite down on Liam's fingers and moan.

Louis tilted his head away and Liam pulled his wet fingers from Louis' mouth. "Alright, Liam. I'm ready, I promise."

"Not yet," Liam countered. He pumped his three fingers in short thrusts, avoiding his prostate now because Louis was dripping and Liam remembered his stamina at fifteen. "Want you to be really open for me. Don't want to hurt you."

Louis tugged on Liam's shoulder and pulled them flush, his arm draping around Liam's neck. "I'm open, I promise." He lowered his voice and Liam slowed his movements to listen. "I need it now, Li, please."

Liam kissed Louis' neck and nodded, nose brushing against Louis' half dry hair. "Okay, baby. Tell me if it's too much."

Louis scoffed. "It's already too much, Liam. I'll probably come before you're even all the way in."

Liam's voice vibrated in his chest. "You love it so much. You just need to get fucked, don't you?"

Louis nodded, but said, "Language," making Liam laugh as his hand crept between them.

"I think that rule is about to fly out the window. You'll have to forgive me. We're lucky I'm even talking at all; I'm so hard, Lou." Louis pushed his legs impossibly wider, begging with his body. Liam took the open invitation and quickly rolled the condom on, slicking himself up while staying as close to Louis as he could. He lifted up just enough to watch Louis' face as he pushed inside.

Louis' mouth dropped open and his head pushed back into the pillows as one hand flew up to brace on the headboard. "Oh my God," Louis squeaked. Liam slid in slowly, watching for any sign that Louis was feeling more pain than pleasure. But Louis' nails scratched down the wood as he release a broken, "Fu-crap, yes," when Liam bottomed out.

"Okay?" Liam asked, words clipped with restraint.

Louis was breathing like he'd just run a marathon, but he was barely moving, only his fingers still scratching above his head. "Jesus, you're so big." He knew that didn't answer Liam's question, but it was literally the only thing running through Louis' mind right now.

Liam's hands were all over, brushing his drooping hair out of his face, massaging patterns into his hip. Louis consciously unclenched until it didn't feel like Liam was going to rip him in half. "I'm good. Move, please."

Liam huffed a laugh, but pulled out slowly. Louis' breath caught again and his next exhale came out an airy sound on Liam's first thrust. Louis' fingers only dug deeper into Liam's back as he sped up, his other hand falling from the headboard to grab at the pillow by his head. Liam kept as little space between them as possible as he pushed into Louis. Louis' precome was making a mess of both their stomachs, dick gaining back it's full hardness after the initial pain.

Louis could feel the tingling start at his stomach, spreading through his spine and pushing more liquid from his tip. "I'm gonna come, Li." Liam folded Louis' legs back more and thrusted faster, movements coming undone. Louis nearly screamed when Liam wrapped his hand around Louis' aching length, but he quickly turned his face and buried the sound in Liam's pillow.

He gasped in sounds, higher in pitch with each thrust, until Liam gave him a good twist and then Louis was coming, shaking and scratching down Liam's back. Liam stuttered as Louis clenched and went to slowly pull out, but Louis pressed his foot to Liam's ass and croaked, "Finish inside me."

Louis watched his eyes shut heavily as both of Liam's arms came to wrap around him and he captured Louis in a kiss for a handful of thrusts before moaning into Louis' mouth and shooting into the condom. Louis clenched instinctively at the sudden warmth of his cum, pulling a shiver from his lover before Liam let his forehead fall to Louis' shoulder as he pulled out slowly.

He pulled the condom off, tied it up, and threw it towards the direction of his trash can before falling on the bed. Louis slung a leg over Liam's hips and nuzzled into his chest. "Well done," he offered.

Liam laughed, loud and short, before pulling Louis more on top of him and kissed him lazily. "Thank you." He caressed his cheeks with a thumb and looked up at Louis with eyes full of things Louis could hear in his own head. "Really though, how was it for you? You alright?"

Louis made an indignant sound and combed his finger through Liam's hair. "I think I made enough embarrassing noises to confirm it was good for me. You?"

Liam raised a brow and shook his head in near disbelief. "I haven't been with a virgin since I was a teenager, and never one that felt like you. Took my cock perfectly, baby. Practically begged for it."

Louis groaned and hid his face in Liam's neck. "I didn't beg."

"You sort of did," Liam admitted, "but you had me so needy for it, too, Lou." He kissed Louis' hair and turned them on their sides. "I'm out of my mind for you."

Louis came out from his burrow at that, looking at Liam with a hesitant smile. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely. I don't think we're leaving this bed until call time tomorrow." Louis gasped playfully and pulled Liam on top of him.

***

Louis stood at the mirror, fixing his hair. Pushed back, just how Liam liked it. He straightened his jacket and washed his hands before heading back into the party. There were people he recognized instantly, hadn't changed a bit, and others he'd never seen, not sure if they were spouses or just kids he never got to know.

Across the room was the only person that Louis really cared about. Liam was talking to a small group, all of them enraptured with whatever story he was telling. Louis could relate. He came up to the group and put a gentle hand on Liam's lower back. Liam turned, already smiling, and put an arm around Louis' waist.

"Anyway, the point is, she never set foot in the Sciences building again."

The group laughed and Louis joined, knowing the story just by the punchline. When he looked away from Liam, the group was looking at him with mild confusion and a lot of hesitation.

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson? I didn't realize you and Mr. Payne...um...You look great!" He did. He looked really good, thanks mostly to Liam's early morning boxing routines and green, leafy stuff he put with every meal.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't remember your name..."

"Jenny...Torkin. It's fine, we never really talked. But now look at you." She glanced down to his hand. "Married. And I saw that last film you did. Really good."

Louis could barely contain his smile as he looked over to see Liam looking at him adoringly. "Two years in May."

"Wow," another guy chimed in. "Congratulations, guys. Did you guys...um...catch up after you graduated, Louis?"

They wanted to know if Liam was fucking Louis ten years ago while he was still in school. Of course, he was, but they'd decided on a story before they came. "Yeah. Turns out we go to the same coffee shop."

"I still don't get why you go to a coffee shop for tea."

"At least mine is caffeinated, Mr. Decaf-no-soy-no-fun," Louis squeaked wildly.

Liam just pulled him in and quieted him with a kiss, nipping his lips just before pulling away. "And that's pretty much the story of our relationship," Liam laughed as he turned back to the group.

They introduced their significant others and Louis was just shaking some petite blonde's hand when he heard his name. He turned to see the source, only to be faced with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Zayn."

"Hey." Liam excused them and kept close to Louis' side as they walked the few feet over to where Zayn was standing. "How are you?" Zayn asked, looking up to Liam. "Mr. Payne," he acknowledged.

"Liam is fine. You're not my student anymore."

"Right," he allowed warily. "How are you, Lou?" He asked again.

Louis hadn't flinched a single time hearing that name in nearly ten years. But hearing it in that voice made shivers slither over his spine. "I'm good. Really good. How are you?"

"I'm really good," Zayn answered with sincerity. "I've thought about you a lot over the years."

"Zayn, Liam and I are-"

Zayn put a quick hand up. "Oh God, I know. I mean, I knew before everyone else, right?" Everyone quieted at the reminder. "Anyway," Zayn moved on, "I meant I thought about how I treated you. I was-" he pressed a finger and thumb on either side on his nose, "awful. I can't beg for forgiveness enough for what I did to you." Louis just nodded slowly, pressing closer to Liam. "I know you don't have any reason to forgive me, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I was...messed up back then. Scared, you know."

"And now?"

"I've changed a lot."

"Zee!"

A chipper voice came from behind Zayn's shoulder before a smiling blond joined the group with two drinks. "Here you go, babe, just how you like it."

Zayn took the drink and laced an arm around the blond's back. "Thanks, love." He turned back to Louis and Liam. "Niall, I'd like you to meet some old...mates of mine. Well actually, Louis was my best mate for a while, and Mr-Liam was my teacher."

"Woah," he said on a loud laugh. "Scandalous." The blond wiggled his eyebrows dramatically before sticking a hand out. "Niall, Zayn's fiancé."

Louis choked on the air he inhaled and coughed rather unattractively. Liam laughed quietly and rubbed his back until he stood back up with wide eyes. "Fiancé? You? Like engaged to be married to this man?"

Zayn lifted his hand from Niall's back to run through his own short hair. "Yeah, like I said Lou, a lot's changed."

Niall looked between the two before a look of realization came over him. "Lou. Oh wow, you're Louis. And Mr. Payne."

Louis still had his tongue hanging half out of his mouth, so Liam extended a hand towards Niall with a cordial, "Congrats on the engagement, mate."

Niall took it, but instead said, "He's changed. Been through a lot."

Zayn turned and pressed his lips to Niall's fluffy hair. "Helped me through a lot."

"This is insane." Louis' comatose finally wore off. "You're out?"

"Told my family three years after I graduated."

Louis shook his head in disbelief. "And engaged...to a bloke?"

"Love of my life," he confirmed, making Niall's smile break wider.

Louis had so many questions, but then Niall put a hand on Zayn's chest and leaned up for a kiss and all Louis could do was sigh. "Congratulations, Zayn. And Niall."

Zayn laid his head on top of Niall's and half smiled. "Thank you, Lou. That means a lot."

Louis spent the next fifteen minutes of conversation on auto-pilot. The way Zayn was with Niall, gentle and sickeningly sweet, had tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was anger, a bit of jealousy, or actual happiness for them. Liam happened to see and turned to cover Louis' body with his.

"Baby? You okay?" he whispered, hands on either side of Louis' face.

"Can we go home?"

"Yeah, of course." He gave Louis' forehead a kiss before turning, keeping Louis behind him. "We're actually going to head home. Little one's bed time and all."

"A kid? Oh, wow-yeah, of course," Zayn allowed immediately.

Louis steeled himself and swiped away his tears. He came around to stand next to Liam and extended a hand to them both, taking firm handshakes. "It was good seeing you, Zayn."

"You, too, Lou."

"I'm glad-" he shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Same, Louis. Really. I'm glad you guys worked out."

Louis just nodded stiffly and tugged on Liam's hand. "Nice to meet you, Niall. Bye, Zayn," Liam left them with that and put a protective arm around Louis as they walked out. Louis finally broke once they pulled out of the parking lot. Liam kept a sure hand on his knee the whole drive home, and took care of the babysitter while Louis went to the nursery and picked up their sleeping infant.

Liam came in a few minutes later and squatted down by the rocking chair, petting the small amount of hair on their baby's head. "We did good."

Louis loosed a wet laugh and smiled down at the tiny person in his arms. "We did, didn't we?"

Liam hummed his agreement and kept one hand on Louis and the other on their son for a few minutes of quiet before finally speaking up. "It's okay to be angry."

"Good. Because I am." He shook his head and sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. I just don't get it." He shifted his arms to put his kid's head on his shoulder, patting his back gently. "How can he just be totally out and okay now? After everything?"

"Would you rather him be with a woman and hiding who he is still? Angry at her like he was angry at you? Niall seems like a good guy."

"Well...yeah, I guess. I'm-I'm not angry. Just-I don't know. What did Niall do that I didn't?"

Liam's brows furrowed at that and he leaned up to kiss Louis' frown away. "Hey now. It's nothing you did. It was just where Zayn was at in his life." He tilted his head and kissed his son's hair. "Plus, I'm glad Zayn screwed up. If he hadn't, then I wouldn't have the beautiful family that I do."

"Damn right," Louis said firmly.

Liam gave him one more peck before standing. "Language in front of the kid." He held out his arms and took said sleeping kid from his husband, placing him in his crib and coming over to offer Louis a hand. Louis took it and let Liam pull him to their room. 

Louis followed easily as Liam worshiped Louis' body with his hands and lips while he peeled off his clothes, leaving him in his pants. Louis snuggled under the covers and, when Liam got under in just his pants as well, he curled around him with a contented sigh. "Thank you for saving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this little adventure. I hope you liked it. Lilo...what else can ya say?
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr, Twitter.
> 
> Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
